Son of Ares - Cursed Child
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: Just when Annabeth finally thought everything was finished, Markos goes missing, what or who will she have to lose to get the man she loves back.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth look around the clearing near the cabin

"Markos?" she called, tears in her eyes and voice cracking, she pushed the blonde hair from her face and whirled around frantically, she looked down at the piece of cloth in her hands, turning it over, it was not anything of Markos's

She inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath back, he had been taken to who knows where, by an unknown enemy. And it all happened while Annabeth had been sleeping, Markos was a confident fighter how could she not have roused from her slumber if there was a fight going on around her.

She went back into the small cabin and looked around the small rooms again, there was no sign of a fight, nothing was broken, nothing knocked over. The only thing that was out of place was her own dagger that had been rammed into the table with this dark piece of cloth trapped beneath it, she sat on the dusty floor, taking a deep breath, she was getting too emotional

"Get a grip Annabeth… this is not helping" she took another long deep breath, she wiped tears from her eyes and took a moment, really focusing on the room she was in. the cloth getting crumpled in her hand, she saw that all of Markos's weapons were still hung by the door.

"Ok" she said to herself "Markos's wouldn't leave without his stuff… which means he was forced to leave" her voice croaked slightly but she dismissed it, she needed to be the daughter of Athena in this moment

"I need a tracker" she said to the empty air, she stood bringing her bow, dagger and cloth, stuffing a few gold drachma into her pocket, she gave one last look around the cabin before shutting the door and setting off down the hill, towards the small waterfall.

She recalled the first time that Markos had shown her the hidden waterfall, it had been the first morning after his return from saving his father, he had held her hand in his and lead her down the hill, Markos had asked her to close her eyes and she had trusted him with no hesitation.

It was one of the most of the beautiful sights she had seen, the waterfall was only small but the water was so clear and the sun shone down, illuminating all the green hues in the trees. But as she reached the waters edge now it seemed duller, even though the sunlight streamed through the trees the water seemed murky and lifeless.

She sighed and pulled the drachma from her pocket and threw them into the mist created by the waterfall, she thought for a minute before asking the Goddess Iris to show her who she wanted to talk to, the rainbow shuddered for a moment before a figure appeared, she turned, her black hair falling around her tired blue eyes.

"Annabeth?" she asked her eyes widening with surprise

"Thalia, I'm sorry to call but I need your help" Annabeth said swallowing back the lump in her throat

Concern filled Thalia's blue eyes "Annabeth what's happened"

Annabeth quickly wiped a tear from her cheek "I am in need of a tracker"

"Are you on a quest?" the black haired girl asked "Where is Percy?"

Annabeth hung her head slightly not wanting to speak about everything over a Iris message "I will explain everything, will you help me?"

Thalia nodded "I will converse with Artemis, but we have no current quests so it shouldn't be a problem"

"Thank you" Annabeth said

"I will see you soon" Thalia vowed, before disconnecting the message.

Annabeth sighed and made her way back up to the cabin, there was nothing for her to do but wait, she laid down on the bed, inhaling the fading scent of Markos's skin.

"Where are you?" she whispered to the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Markos's cry echoed down the long stone room, his whole body was in pain, pain like he had never felt before

"He is a strong one" sneered a voice

Markos glared at the woman before him, the one who held the whip that lashed against his bare flesh, there were three of them, all fairly identical all dressed in leather, with the same silver snake belts.

Markos had met the furies once long ago and he still hated them, they were Hades minions, pawns in a game of chest the gods had been playing for centuries.

"You're still as hideous as I remember Alecto" Markos spat

Cold black eyes found his, the fury snarled at him

"Well you better get used to it son of Ares, you will be here for a very, very long time" she drew back ad released the whip, it slashed across his already bleeding chest. Markos shook with anger, an evil smile spreading across his cracked lips

"Keep it up" he stuttered "I'm sure you know what happens to me when I get angry"

Alecto smile widened which sent a chill down the spine of the son of Ares

"Oh yes the blood curse" she walked closer to where Markos was chained to the wall "Tell me boy, have you not wondered why it hasn't taken over yet?" her breath stank of rotten food and her black eyes gleamed with a knowing look

Markos stared at the hideous woman, realisation hitting him, he had no idea how long he had been in this torture room for. He had been beaten and whipped, so why hadn't the beast within taken over.

"Ahh" Alecto said, seeing that the young demigod had realised what she was getting at "You now see Son of Ares"

Markos struggled against the chains "What have you done to me?" he demanded

The furies laughed in unison, their cackling echoing in the long room

"ANSWER ME" Markos bellowed, he willed his anger forward, flooding himself, but the red mist did not descend, he felt the anger and the pain but nothing more

"Do you realise where you are?" Alecto sneered "You are in Tartarus boy, everything here is cursed, you are nothing special here"

CRACK!

The whip dug deep into Markos's torso, he yelled out as his chest burned, his teeth gritted together as he strained against the stygian iron shackles , but they did not move

"You are here for your crimes boy" one of the other furies yelled over his cries of pain

"I have already been punished…"

His words were cut short by another lash of the whip

"Not by us boy" called back Alecto "Unlike the gods of Olympus we give the right punishment for the crimes caused against our master"

"Themis does not know the true meaning of justice" murmured Megaera

"Hold a grudge much?" muttered Markos through gritted teeth

Megaera turned her glare to the demigod "Sister allow me to take over his punishment" she looked towards Alecto, who nodded

Megaera walked right up to where Markos was chained, she looked him up and down in disgust before slamming her hands on his chest, at first Markos did not understand what she was doing, but then he felt the air being pulled from his lungs, Markos gasped but nothing entered his body.

He could feel his eyes beginning to roll back, his head getting heavier, he fought against the blackness, but his lungs burned for oxygen. Then as fast as the air had gone, it came flooding back into his body with such force he thought his chest was going to explode, air pressed against his skull, he screamed out in pain, eyes squeezed shut, he could hear laughing over his screams.

Over and over again Megaera took his air leaving him suffocating, and just as he is about to pass out, she would smother him with it, forcing so much into his body that he felt as though it was tearing him apart. After she finally had enough she released Markos's chest, leaving him gasping, his eyes filled with water, his body shook but it wasn't anger that filled him, it was a white hot burning pain.

"I think we are done for the day" Alecto said calmly

There was a small moan "But sister I have not yet had a turn" moaned the youngest sister

"Silence Tisiphone, there is still plenty of time for your tricks, he has an eternity with us" Alecto smiled broadly at the half conscious demigod "Take him to his new home sisters"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Markos was slammed face first into a damp stone room, his face scraped along the rough surface, but he didn't care, his body ached too much to move, or to even move his face from the floor. He had never felt as exhausted or broken as he did now, he'd rather be facing the twin giants again, being crushed under their foot hadn't hurt this much.

Markos opened his eyes slightly, there was little light in the damp cell, the only illumination coming from the few flaming torches that hung outside his cell door, there were cracks in the stone, but none looked big enough to escape through.

He heard a slight scuffling somewhere form the other side of the wall, Markos was barely able to lift head to look in the direction of the noise, his vision went blurry as he moved

"Who are you stranger?"

Markos could barely open his eyes, there was a slight crack in the wall to his right and through it he saw a pair of golden eyes, they almost glowed in the dull light

"Who are you?" The female voice asked again

Markos could just about make out blonde hair that hang around a slim face, he groaned as he forced himself to sit up, a hand went to his ribs trying to hold himself together, he leant himself against the cold stone wall of his cell.

"Do you speak English?" ask the girl

Markos grunted at her "Yes" he replied simply, his breathing still ragged from the torture

"So who are you?"

"Why do you care?" he didn't know nor did he trust this woman, she like him was locked away in Tartarus, It was reserved for people who committed the worst crimes against the gods

"Maybe you're the First person I've seen in a very long time" she answered quietly

Mark heaved a sigh

"I am not in the mood for speaking" he answered bitterly

The girl with the golden eyes move away from the wall and returned to the shadows, staying quiet

Marcus allowed his eyes too close for a moment, even though he did not need to sleep he felt exhausted, he couldn't even remember how long he had been locked away for

He wrapped his arms around himself trying to hold his body together, The fresh wounds from the whips still bled slightly, he vowed then and there in the darkness that he would take his revenge on the furies and in turn Hades, he did not care the consequences… then he remembered the reason all of this had started, what he had risked everything for, and he would risk it all again for her.

His mind drifted it drifted back to the little Cabin in the woods with the blonde demigod that he had left behind, He had wanted to surprise her he had intended to go out to pick flowers from the hills and prepare breakfast for her, but as he left the cabin the flapping wings drew his attention and he had barely enough time to grab Annabeth's dagger, he swiped at the furies catching one of their leather jackets with the blade.

But he was unprepared and overpowered it was dragged down to the dungeon of the Damned, but not before throwing the blade into the cabin, he hoped that Annabeth had got his message, if she thought that he had left her again, it would tear him apart.

He had been stuck with the furies and their whips ever since, it could have been minutes or days that had passed in that torture room, to Markos it felt like an eternity. He took a deep breath, feeling the painful pull in his lungs, he coughed, bringing a hand to his mouth, when he pulled his hand away, red liquid dripped down his palm.

He closed his eyes again letting his head fall back against the cold stone, he would kill for a piece of ambrosia or a sip of nectar right now, but all he could do was sit and heal naturally. His mind wandered to Annabeth, the look she gave him each morning, the warmth of her skin, the feel of her lips against his. It was all he could think about to keep himself sane.

Markos didn't think he fell asleep but a while later there were footsteps coming down the hall which caused him to open his tired eyes. He lifted his head so that he could see the dungeon door, he waited to see the furies coming back for more, he still was badly injured and he would have no chance to defend himself, he braced himself for another onslaught of torture. But it was not the furies that came round the corner, Markos had to really look to make sure that his eyes were actually seeing what he thought was in front of him.

The figure walked past his cell, glancing in at him as he went, he too had gold eyes, black hair brushed against his shoulders. A pair of huge black wings covered his back like a cape, Markos almost didn't see the black stygian iron scythe which he held, Markos felt his body go a little bit colder, he had never seen this God before but the description was uncanny. Markos wondered what or rather who he was here for, especially since they were already in Tartarus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thanatos" Markos murmured

The golden eyes fell on him immediately, the God of death came to a stop outside of his cell, the God thought for a moment and Markos could feel the air getting colder, or was it just his mind playing tricks on him.

"Ah" the God said knowingly "Markos Duncan Lutz, Son of Ares" he smiled slightly but it was cold and didn't reach his eyes "You upset Hades"

Markos stayed quiet, he watched as the Gods golden eyes seemed to stare into his soul, if he still had one down here. Thanatos watched him for another moment, a knowing look in his eyes, then moved to the next cell. Markos started to edge towards the crack in the wall where he had seen the other pair of golden eyes, his body screamed in refusal but Markos forced himself to drag his body, straining his ears to hear the voices.

"I see you have a new neighbour" Thanatos said as he leant against the metal bars of the next cell

"Is it time?" the woman asked impatiently

Thanatos snorted "What you don't even have time to talk to your brother?"

This was met with silence

"Almost sister, mother is returning" he said solemnly

Markos thought for a moment, Thanatos's mother was Nyx, Goddess of night. She had a few daughters that Markos could remember, three of them being the hideous hags with the whips. But this woman was no fury, Markos peered through the gap in the wall, the woman had long blonde hair that fell in cascades to the small of her back, her skin was pale even in the yellow torch light. Markos knew Nyx had other daughters, but which would be locked away in Tartarus

There was a sudden slight shake to the walls and Thanatos looked up to the ceiling

"Mother is home" he looked to his sister "Come now"

The cell door swung open by itself, the girl walked straight out and along the corridor, as she past Markos's cell she glanced in at him as he was curled around on the floor, her golden eyes gleaming. She was wearing a flowing white greek gown that looked so out of place in this hell hole, in fact the Goddess herself looked like she didn't belong here, she too had wings, they were pure white like a doves

She looked away as she continued her way, Thanatos followed her, the two might be siblings but they didn't look anything alike. Their footsteps soon died away and Markos was left alone, he sat still for a while trying to think of who the girl was, daughter of Nyx, she was released when Nyx had returned to Tartarus, Eris was daughter of Nyx but that definitely wasn't her. Then a story of the past returned to his mind, a story that Cassie had told him long ago, the daughter of Nyx, Goddess of day who would return every night to Tartarus and released every morning. The daughter the Goddess of night hated because she brought light instead of darkness, she was only loved by her brother Thanatos, her keep.

"Hemera" Markos whispered to himself, Cassie and the other daughters of Demeter knew the story fairly well, what with their mother being the Goddess of Harvest and fertility, she was very protective over her children and was disgusted with the way Nyx had treated her daughter. Confining her to Tartarus during night, punishing her for brining light instead of eternal darkness.

Markos sat there for a while longer, letting his body rest, every so often he attempted to move, but his body still wasn't ready. He inhaled deeply and looked down at his body, deep cuts littered his chest, but he could see that they were healing, slowly but surely.

Markos allowed his eyes to close again, he focused for a moment, what had the fates said? That his curse was useless here, he had not been able to give control to it when he was been tortured and he had lost it over less. The more he focused on his body and his mind the more he felt that something had lifted within him, he felt lighter than he normally did. It was a strange feeling, he was normally so on edge, even when he was alone, even when he was in his happiest moments with Annabeth, there was always a part of his brain that was nervous and wary that his curse would take over again.

More time passed and it was starting to get to Markos, just sitting there doing nothing, he needed to start looking for a means to escape, if there was one. He took a couple of deep breaths and forced himself to stand, he used the wall as support, his body screaming for him to stop and just sit still but he had to do something. With a gasp he stood, he leaned against the cold hard stone, his body was doubled over but at least he was on his feet now.

He raised his head and began to make his way to the cell door, he grasped the rusting metal in his hand, helping him to keep himself upright. He peered out as far as he could, but he could only see the corridor that was lit with fire torches that the furies had hauled him down before throwing him into this cell. He attempted to shake open the door but it didn't budge, he sighed leaning against them for a moment, he glanced around the rest of his dark cell, there was nothing in here, it was a completely empty room.

"Not really a five star" he grumbled

He began to move to the crack in the wall where Hemera had tried to talk to him, he stumbled but caught the wall in time instead of taking another face plant into the floor. He peered through the gap, the room next to his was far from similar

"Oh the Goddess got the five star"

The Goddess's cell had a plush sofa, shelves and shelves of books lined the opposite wall, she had candles dotted around all giving off a faint light. The Goddess may be locked in Tartarus but at least she had a few comforts, not that Markos imagined could count for much in a place like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Annabeth?"

The blonde whipped her head up, hearing the familiar voice, she leapt up from the bed and ran out to the porch, there she came face to face with the hunters of Artemis, the raven haired girl in the front stepped forward. Annabeth charged towards her wrapping her arms around the other girl,

"Thalia, thank you for coming" she whispered

The older girl patted Annabeth on her back "Anytime, you know" she said pulling back to look the blonde in the face "You did save me from being a tree for the rest of my life"

Annabeth tried to smile at her but it was lost, she looked down at her feet and tried to hold back the tears that started to form in her eyes

"Annabeth" grey eyes met blue "Why don't you tell me whats happened?"

Annabeth nodded, Thalia turned back to the other hunters

"Set up a perimeter, but don't disturb anything"

All the hunters nodded in unison and walked in different directions, Thalia continued to follow Annabeth into the cabin, Annabeth dropped into one of the old wooden chair, Thalia remained standing and waited for Annabeth, not wanting to rush her, seeing how upset the daughter of Athena was.

"Markos was kidnapped" Annabeth said quietly her eyes fixed on the dagger in her hands

"Your boyfriend? the son of Ares?" Thalia asked, Annabeth nodded "He is the one with the curse right?"

Annabeth looked up to her, a slight frown on her face "What's that got to do with him missing?" she said defensively

Thalia held her hands up in a yielding manner "I'm just going by the stories I have heard Annabeth, I don't know him"

"No you don't" Annabeth interrupted

"But" Thalia said getting a look from Annabeth "I need you to really think and not get clouded by your feelings for him, be the daughter of Athena not Markos's boyfriend"

Annabeth took a deep breath and closed her eyes,

"I have thought this through Thalia" she replied calmly "I woke and all his weapons were here, the door was wide open, then there was this stabbed into the table" she pulled the cloth from her pocket and with the knife replaced it into the puncture in the table.

Thalia looked at the dagger "This is exactly how you found it?" she asked

Annabeth nodded, she watched as Thalia's eyes inspected the knife, the dark haired girl angled herself and looked pass the knife to the open door

"You didn't hear anything did you" Thalia's sentence wasn't a question, Annabeth followed the blue eyed gaze, looking out of the front door

"No I slept through it" she replied, coming to stand next to Thalia

"That's because he was taken from outside" the hunter moved outside the cabin, looking at the ground, she knelt down inspecting the dirt, her fingers tracing over some faint grooves. Annabeth stood silently by her side, not seeing what the hunter was looking at

"Here, he was taken from here" Thalia stated quietly, she stood and looked towards the trees "Rose!" she called

Seconds later a brunette emerged from the woods, a bow in her hands and a scar that started at the top of her bicep and ended at her wrist. She came to a stop in front of Thalia, she nodded to Annabeth, a slight smile on her lips, Annabeth returned the smile but she wasn't sure if it looked genuine or not.

Thalia looked from her hunter to Annabeth,

"Annabeth this is Rose, she is the best tracker"

Rose's dark eyes held Annabeth's for a moment longer before looking down at the ground. She placed a hand on the dirt and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath

"A male exited the cabin…" she began "He was walking but stopped dead, something took his attention… there is only one set of footprints, but they were struggling" Rose opened her eyes and stood, she looked around the small clearing, a slight crease forming between her brows

"What does that mean?" asked Annabeth looking to the young hunter for answers

Rose's eyes turned to the sky "It means whatever took him, it came from the air"

"Zeus?" Annabeth said

Rose shook her head and looked at the daughter of Athena "Not necessarily a lot of creatures have wings"

"The cloth" said Annabeth as she bolted back into the cabin, she emerged a moment later with her dagger and cloth in her hand. She past it to Rose who took it, she turned it over in her hands, her eyes closed once more and she inhaled, her eyes bursting open

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, she placed a hand on the girls shoulder. Rose looked down at Annabeth, she was silent for a moment just looking at the blonde demigod

"Furies" she said "He was taken by furies"

Annabeth felt very light headed all of a sudden, thoughts whirling inside her mind, racing with images of what the furies could be doing to Markos.

"Annabeth?" asked Thalia, but the daughter of Athena couldn't hear her, the two hunters watched as she tried to step away but her legs gave out. Rose dashed forwards catching Annabeth's arm, but the blonde was already falling, so all the hunter could do was wrap an arm around her waist and ease her to the ground.

"Annabeth?" Thalia was knelt by her side in an instant, she looked up at Rose "What happened?"

Rose looked up from Annabeth's face "She fainted" she reached her hands feeling a pulse in Annabeth's neck

Thalia looked around "Okay let's get her into the cabin"

Rose and Thalia lifted the blonde, using their advanced strength to easily get Annabeth into the cabin, and laying her down on the bed. Rose stepped back looking down at the demigod

"She gonna be okay?" Thalia asked

Rose nodded "I think she just felt too much at once and it overcame her"

"So her boyfriend is in Tartarus" Thalia stated

Rose walked past her leader "It would appear so"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Markos sat against the crack in his cell's wall, his chest didn't hurt as much now, so Markos knew that he had been here for a very long time. Distant footsteps reached his ears, he back away from the entrance expecting to see the hideous furies ready to drag him back to the torture room. But as he saw the flowing white gown his heartbeat went back to normal, the golden eyes flickered to him then away again as she walked back into her cell.

The door slammed shut leaving an echoing clang in their ears, Markos could hear the Goddess sigh, she moved to the book shelf, running her hands along the spines. Markos strained his neck to watch her as she moved across the small cell and sat on the plush sofa, she opened the book on her lap and started to read. Markos continued to watch her for a while as she turned the pages, he squinted his eyes trying to read the title of the book.

The golden eyes flickered up to the entrance, then to Markos who was still watching her, there was something in the way her eyes seemed to dull that made Markos feel uneasy. Then he heard them, the cackles as they came down the hallway, the hideous creatures peered into his cell, their yellowish teeth practically glowing in the torch light

"Sleep well?" Megaera asked, sneering at the young demigod

Markos stayed quiet, not giving them the satisfaction of an answer

The younger of the furies opened the door "It's my turn today son of Ares" she grinned broadly at him "We are gonna have so much fun"

They rushed into the room and grabbed Markos before he could even attempt to resist, their talon like nails dug deep into his arms. Markos was dragged from the cell, he caught a glimpse of Hemera who was now standing by the bars to her cell watching as the young demigod was hauled away down the dark corridor.

Once more Markos found himself chained to the wall, and no matter how much he struggled the restraints were unbreakable. The three furies gloated in front of him, all taking joy in seeing the demigod powerless

"Please sister" Tisiphone whined "Let me torture him"

Alecto rolled her eyes, she gestured towards Markos "Just keep him alive… Lord Hades wants him alive for as long as possible"

"That's no fun" the younger fury whined, she turned to Markos "Guess I will have to make the most of this"

She came to stand right in front of Markos's body, she looked up at him, her eyes swirling like a cloud storm

"Close your eyes and relax son of Ares" she brought her hands up to either side of Markos's face, fingers placed on his temples, the last thing he saw was the creepy smile that plastered the fury's face.

When he opened his eyes he was in the forest, had he escaped? Markos looked around the forest looked familiar, where had he seen this before.

"Hey, there you are"

The voice made him freeze, his whole body going cold, he knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in 8 years, but he would never forget the sound of her voice, the way it used to comfort him and bring him joy, but right now it filled him with terror.

"Hey, you hear me Markos?"

A hand lightly touched his shoulder, pulling him to turn, he knows this wasn't real but he wanted to see her, he needed to see her face one more time before he died in Tartarus. Slowly he allowed the hand to turn him, coming face to face with the first girl he had ever loved, the first girl he ever murdered

"Cassie?" he stuttered, not believing his eyes, her pale eyes gleaming as she smiled, her hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail.

"You okay honey?" she asked standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss him, her lips were just as he remembered,

"What's happening" Markos asked, this wasn't real it couldn't be, it was the furies

Cassie stood back a little looking at the young demigod

"What's wrong Markos, you don't seem yourself" she placed a hand on his chest

Markos shook his head "This isn't real… it can't be" he stepped back out of the girls reach

Cassie looked concerned "Markos what's wrong, you're starting to scare me"

Markos looked at the girl he loved, he shook his head again, she looked so real, she felt real but this could not be right, she was dead, he had killed her. But there she was standing in front of him, worry clear on her face

"Markos?" she whispered

Markos squeezed his eyes shut for a second, when he looked back at her, she was just standing there watching him. His body surged forward, lunging for the daughter of Demeter, she screamed but it was too late, Markos's hands clamped around her throat silencing the scream. Markos tried to release her, but it was as if his body was not his own

"CASSIE!" He yelled, as he watched Cassie's eyes rolling back into her head, her lips were turning blue

"NO!" he felt the tears stinging his eyes, he couldn't do anything to change it, it was just like it was before, his hands squeezing her throat, feeling her struggle against his grip, watching as her limbs gave up and her body went limp, still not being able to release her though.

His body was shaking

"No Cassie" he whimpered "No… i'm so sorry Cassie, i'm sorry" he yelled out in anger, looking down at her lifeless body

Her eyes flew open, wild and angry

"You did this" she hissed, her voice seemed disembodied

Markos, couldn't respond through shock

"You claimed to love me" she wined

"I did" Markos croaked in response

"How could you love me when you did this" she yelled

"I'm sorry Cassie… I never meant… I never knew, I was"

"Cursed?" she finished, anger filling her voice "You use that as an excuse for what you did to me"

Markos couldn't find the words, he just stared at her

"Take responsibility for the cold blooded murders you have committed, feel the pain I felt, the betrayal of being killed by the one I loved… to have your whole world torn apart BY YOU"

Everything went to black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Markos didn't want to move, he just lay where the furies had dropped him in his cell, he hadn't even opened his eyes, his mind still plagued with Cassie's words. His body felt cold and his mind dark, she was right, he used his curse as an excuse, it was his hands that choked the life from Cassie. She had been there for him when his mother had died, she had held his hand as they buried her, she had stayed with him even though it was against the camp rules.

She had spent his entire 16th birthday with him, they had spent the day on the beach within the camp, they had taken a moonlit stroll through the forest, she held his hand the entire way. She handed him a small gift box when they stopped on the hill, it was a picture of the two of them on their first date, it was inscribed with magic and played almost like a short movie clip. He had wrapped her up into his arms and kissed her softly.

They had made their way back to his small cabin, he held her close as they sat on the bed together, he marvelled in her beauty. Then the pain had started, Markos had clasped his chest, falling to his knees, he remembered her calling his name, remembered the hands on his body, her trying to help him. Then he remembered his hands forcing her down, clamping around her throat, he saw nothing but red and enemies. He remembered killing her, choking the life out of her.

"They messed with you head didn't they"

Markos opened his eyes, his breathing ragged, through the crack he could see Hemera standing looking at the bookshelf

"They tried that on me once" she said softly, she turned to look back at Markos, she walked towards the crack, golden eyes on him "Tisiphone plays on your worst fears, the others do physical harm, whereas hers is psychological"

Markos just stared at the goddess, she seemed to radiate a slight glow

"They certainly did a number on you didn't they" she said in response to his silence

"You're Hemera" he muttered gazing at her golden eyes

The goddess averted her eyes for a moment, clearly something on her mind

"You're smart for a young one" she admitted "And you are Markos Lutz, Son of Ares, so tell me son of Ares, why are you locked away in Tartarus?"

Markos gazed at the goddess, he took a deep calming breath

"I humiliated Hades… twice" he croaked, his throat was so dry from all the yelling he had done in his dream state

The goddess smiled slightly, she moved out of sight, Markos continued to lay there. Hemera returned to the crack with something in her hand

"Here" she said, extending her arm through the gap, a glass in her hand "You have to get up, I cannot reach that far" her voice was soft, almost caring

Markos pushed his arms, trying to support his body, he knew he could physically do it, but his mind was making his body seem heavier than it actually was. He strained his muscles, slowly he was able to get to his knees

"Come on son of Ares" she encouraged, her arm stretching as far as she could

Markos crawled over to the Goddess, he collapsed against the wall and inhaled deeply, he reached up and with a shaky hand accepted the glass, he sniffed making sure it was water and nothing else. He took a cautionary sip, it tasted like water, could he trust the goddess, his throat was so rough that he had no choice but to drink the liquid and hope that it wasn't a trick played by the furies.

He drained the glass within seconds, he handed it back through the crack, the goddess's fingers brushing against his, he felt warmth through her touch

"Thank you" he said, looking up at her, she nodded and placed the glass down somewhere on the other side of the wall, she moved away again and returned to her sofa, picking up another book, Markos caught the title this time 'Romeo and Juliet'

"Shakespeare?" Markos asked "Didn't think a Goddess would be into something as recent as Shakespeare?

Hemera looked up at the young demigod "Did you know Shakespeare was a demigod?" she asked

Markos shook his head

The Goddess continues "He was a son of the muse Calliope, she fell for the mortal John and she fathered him a son who became one of the greatest writers of all time, it's a wonder why people didn't think it odd that none other of the Shakespeare children were any good at the arts" she looked back down at her book, she ran her fingers over the well worn pages

"Shakespeare based his most well known story on the tale of Pyramus and Thisbe, they too were lovers, forbidden to wed because of their families rivalry" there was a look in her eyes, a longing of sorts, she sighed and continued to read

Markos sat in silence, he remembered that one of Annabeth's favourite stories was Romeo and Juliet, but she had never mentioned Shakespeare being a demigod, perhaps she didn't know. There were a lot of Demigods that became famous throughout history, and many not for being a demigod like Heracles, Some just lived normal lives.

After a while Markos heard Hemera move across her cell to the door, he watched her for a moment but she kept her eyes focused down the hallway. Soon Markos saw Thanatos appear, his large wings dragging behind him once more. The wall of Tartarus shook again, causing dust to fall from the ceiling

"It's time sister" he said as the door swung open, the sibling left without another word, Hemera's eyes glanced at Markos before she disappeared from view.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Annabeth squinted her eyes open, she was laying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling, she prayed that it was all just a dream and that Markos would walk back through that door and hold her in his strong arms. But as she sat up, she saw Thalia leaning against the wall watching her, concern on her friends face

"Had me worried there for a second" she said quietly, she moved over and sat beside Annabeth on the bed

"He is really in Tartarus isn't he?" Annabeth muttered, fiddling with the hem of her tee

"Afraid so Annabeth" Thalia placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, attempting to comfort her

Annabeth stood suddenly "So we go to the underworld and get to Tartarus that way"

Thalia stood grabbing her and silencing her ranting's "Annabeth, Annabeth slow down"

The blonde took a breath

"Annabeth we can't just go waltzing into to the underworld, let alone Tartarus, it's insane" Thalia reasoned,

Annabeth eyes darkened and she stepped out of the hunter's hold "So… what am I supposed to do? Leave him there? I just got him back Thalia… he sacrificed so much for me and I'm supposed to just accept this?" her words were harsher than she had meant

The raven haired hunter took a deep breath "Annabeth I need you to listen to me for a moment, okay?" she waited for the blonde to nod and then continued

"It is Tartarus, it's easy to get in, but it is inescapable, you go down there, if you even get that far, there is no coming back" she held Annabeth's gaze "It's an impossible quest"

"I refuse to believe that" Annabeth responded with tears in her eyes "I won't ask you or any of your hunters to come with me, I will do this quest alone"

Thalia looked at her friend as a tear rolled down her cheek

"You're really gonna do this?" she asked quietly, Annabeth nodded wiping the tear away "Then you don't have to ask me to accompany you, I won't let you do this alone"

Annabeth wrapped her arms around the taller girl "Thank you" she whispered, the pair stood there for a moment before Thalia pulled away

"I guess we should get a move on then, grab what you need, I must speak to my hunters" Thalia left Annabeth who took a deep breath steadying her rapid heart, she looked around the cabin and moved to the chest where Markos kept all of his weapons. She grabbed the bow he had gifted to her and paused when her eyes fell on his twin blades, she gabbed them and sheathed them to her waist.

She stood and grabbed what little nectar that Markos had kept in case of emergencies, she shoved it in her backpack along with some food and water, she stood swinging her bag onto her back, she took a look around the cabin before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Stepping out into the cool air, she saw Thalia waiting for her with Rose standing nearby, the brunette looked up at her approach

"Rose has said she will accompany us, even with my persuading her to return with the others" Thalia stated giving Rose a sideways glance

Rose continued to look at Annabeth "It was the right thing to do" she nudged Thalia "Plus who else can say they have had a quest to Tartarus"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Annabeth asked walking towards them "As Thalia said there is next to no chance of us coming back"

"I've decided daughter of Athena" Rose said confidently, she shouldered her bow "Shall we get underway?"

"Thank you, both of you"

Rose smiled at her and turned to the horizon where the sun was just starting to drop in the sky, the three of them had a long way to go, and little time to make the journey. They set off westward towards the glistening sun as it began it's descent to the horizon

Thalia took the lead as they made their way down the hill and through the trees, they stayed silent as they walked, the only sound was Annabeth's footsteps, the blonde noticed that the hunter's footfalls were silent, she wondered for a moment whether it was practice or a natural talent given to them when they became a hunter.

They reached a dirt road in about an hour where they all came to a stop, it was completely deserted, Thalia looked down the long stretch of road, she fished into her pocket and pulled out a handful of golden coins

"Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês" she uttered and threw the drachmas into the road, they hit the ground and melted away

"You sure this is the best way?" asked Rose, her grip tightening on one of her concealed blades

"No" the hunter admitted "But it is the fastest was to travel"

The roar of an engine echoed in the dead silence, the three girls all turned in time to jump out of the road as a grimy old school yellow taxi cab skidded to a halt in front of them, leaving long black scorch marks across the tarmac. The door swung open wildly and smoke spilled from the cab, the inside was as disgusting as Annabeth recalled,

"Come on we have over fares to take" the three voices merged into one

Annabeth looked at Thalia and Rose, a moment of hesitation in her eyes, Rose watched her closely seeing the uncertainty on her face, she took the first step and ducked into the back of the dimly lit cab. Her dark eyes looked back up to the others, she nodded to them

"Here goes nothing" Annabeth murmured as she scooted in next to Rose, the hunter smiled weakly at her, Annabeth smiled back appreciating the comfort.

"Where to?" the voices said in unison as soon as Thalia closed her door, Annabeth looked at the back of the Gray sisters heads, she wondered this time who had the eye

"Hollywood sign, Nevada" Annabeth said clearly

The three drivers turned in unison "You sure you what to do that daughter of Athena?" a toothless smile spread across all of their withered faces "Didn't go too well last time did it" they sneered

Annabeth's blood ran cold, her mind flashed back to the house of Hades, she clenched her fists on top of her legs. Thalia glanced down and placed a hand over Annabeth's

"You have your destination" Rose said coldly "If you want to be paid I would suggest getting a move one" she glared at the sisters

The middle sister smacked her own face, when she removed her hand a darting eye had appeared in one of the sockets, the grimy eye stared at Rose

"Have we met before?" the voices echoed

Silence fell in the cab as all eyes turned to the hunter, who stared back at the Gray sisters, Rose's dark eyes looked almost black in the dim light, which mad her expression look even more venomous.

"I think I would remember" she replied dryly

"Quite" they turned back and slammed on the accelerator, the trio were thrown back into the seats, their heads slamming against the headrests.

Annabeth looked towards Rose wondering what was going on between her and the Gray sisters, but Rose just gazed out of the window at the blurring trees. She looked questionably at Thalia who just shook her head and stared ahead, Annabeth didn't know Rose, but she could see that she had a past, one she didn't talk about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Markos's yell echoed throughout the dungeon and down the corridors, another lash dug deep along his are back, his fists clenching drawing blood from his palm, but that was the least of his worries. He had tried not to give them the satisfaction of his screams but the whips they used were laced with dark magic, all the pain and suffering that Markos had caused throughout his life it was mirrored back to him, and with each lash more and more pain and suffering built within the leather whip.

His body felt as though a fire was burning him alive, blood dripped to the floor, his blood. And all he could hear in his ears was the furies cackles and their taunts, every so often the whipping would stop and Markos took a breath, silently hoping they would dump him back into the rotting cell. Then Megaera would appear in front of him, her yellow toothed smile growing wider and wider, her hands on his chest, pulling the oxygen out of his burning lungs, leaving him gasping for air to the point he almost passed out, then just as quickly she would force all the air back into his lungs, pressuring his brain until it felt like his skull would explode, Blood poured from his nose as the pressure damaged him internally.

This went on and on, repeating the same torture, each time somehow getting more and more painful, pushing Markos until he was close to death. He knew they couldn't kill him and that made everything worse, cause he knew he would have to suffer this over and over and over again.

After what seemed like hours, possibly days he was let down from his chains and dragged back to his cell, he wheezed as his feet scraped along the floor, he had no strength to even lift his head. When they released their hold on the young demigod, his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, knocking his head hard on the rocky floor.

The next thing he knew, a voice was talking to him, it was female and soft but he couldn't hear the words. He couldn't feel his own body, was he dead, had the furies gone too far and betrayed their masters rules.

The woman's voice got clearer the more he listened, the voice was calming, but the more he listened the more pain he felt. His body burned with pain, he gasped for air but none came, the voice was louder

"Markos" she said "Come over to me"

He breath was ragged, he could barely open his eyes, what he saw was blurry but there was a light in front of him, a beautiful light that shone in the darkness of the dungeon. He wanted to touch the light, feel it's warmth, mortals often spoke of seeing a brightness before they passed to the other side, could this be his end.

"Markos, focus, you are a son of the war god Ares" the voice was more commanding now

"H-Heme…ra?" the sounds he spoke weren't any sort of understandable words but the goddess seemed to understand

"Yes, You need to come here"

Markos could see and out stretched hand, it was radiated in light, he could feel the warmth coming from her. He wanted to take her hand, but he couldn't move

"Son of Ares, get your ass up and be a warrior" she demanded "I've heard the stories of you coming back from death, find you reason and get up"

His reason… Annabeth, Annabeth who through it all came back for him, she died and she came back for him, she saved him.

He let out a low groan as he reached out and latched onto a rock, with all the strength he had he pulled, straining his biceps, he tried to use his legs as well, but they like jelly. He called out in pain as his bare chest scraped along the rough flooring, re opening the semi healed wounds, a blood trail was left behind him.

The goddess waited patiently, her golden eyes watched him carefully, she radiated more heat, trying to encourage him to come closer, he was not in a good condition, Hemera had never seen the effects that the furies had on demigods, she had been alone all her immortal life, she had never met a demigod before.

Markos was almost in reach now, he stretched out a shaky hand, his whole body trembling with the struggle he was going through, bleed still trickled down his arm from the puncture wounds he had inflicted himself with when being tortured.

Their fingers were almost touching now, the goddess pushed herself right up against the crack between the cells, reaching as far as the hole would allow her.

As soon as their fingers touched Markos felt a flood of warmth flood his body, Hemera's light grew, forcing the young demigod to squeeze his eyes shut, he gasped as his lungs filled with oxygen, he could feel his strength returning, his heart began to race with the power that Hemera was forcing into his body.

Hemera released his hand, and Markos fell to the floor taking deep breaths, he shook his head and looked down his body, the cuts that marred his skin healing before his very eyes. Carefully, unsure whether he could or not, he stood, inhaling a much needed deep breath.

"What happened?" he looked into the golden eyes "What did you do?" he leant against the damp wall

Hemera looked a little light headed and she began to sway,

"Hemera?" Markos reached through the gap and caught her arm "Hey you okay?"

His touch seemed to rouse her back, she looked at him for a long moment, silence hanging in the air, her eyes travelled down to his hand on her arm, that was keeping her upright, she could feel that the strength had returned to him, his face was more coloured and fuller.

"You okay?" Markos asked again, concern in his green eyes

"I'm sorry… I, er" she stepped back and out of his touch "I didn't mean to pry"

Markos watched her turn away confusion on his face

"What do you mean… Hemera?" he called her name, causing her to turn back to face him, she looked worried, her normal glow was faded

"It's a side affect of healing you" she blurted, she sat on the sofa and ran a hand through her perfect hair

"What is?" Markos angled himself so he could still see her

"I saw fragments of you past…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Markos realised then what she must have seen, his murders, she too now knew what kinda monster he really was, he rested his back onto the wall and slid down until he was sitting, exhaling he closed his eyes.

The silence was deafening and it filled every space, Markos didn't know why the goddess had saved him, but she because of her heroics she had seen his curse

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you son of Ares"

The voice startled Markos slightly, he had not expected Hemera to speak to him, let alone apologise. The were some muffled footsteps and when she spoke next, he realised that she was sitting on the opposite side of the wall, back to back with him

"What the gods did to you for saving your friends… it's not right" her voice was quiet and she sounded sad

"It's the least I deserved" he admitted

"For going against Hades?" she asked

Markos sighed, she had already seen his life, why not give her the details

"For everything I have done" he clenched his fists "The people I've hurt and the lives I have destroyed"

"From what I've seen, you have saved more than you have taken"

"It's not just about ratio, it's about what I have done to those few…" he tried to block out the images but for some reason his mouth continued talking "I have killed both the women I have ever loved"

Hemera stayed quiet and allowed the young demigod to continue, he spoke about Cassie and falling in love young thinking they would be together forever, but what eventually became her fate. He told her about how he had distanced himself from everyone, until another came into his life and made his heart beat again. How he had run his blade through her, how him and Clarisse managed to pull her back and the vow he took that he would never seek her out again, for her sake, but she had found him once more. Hemera stayed quiet until he had finished his tale

"you are so young, yet you have seen so much" her voice was soft and comforting "Most live there entire lives and not known pain and suffering like yours, fate has played a cruel trick on you son of Ares"

Markos wiped the tears away from his face, he hadn't even realised he had let them fall

"I brought it on myself" he muttered angrily

"I refuse to believe that" she said "It sounds like you were purposely put into those situations by the people around you, by the gods who wouldn't aid you. Seems like we have that in common"

She went quiet for a moment pondering some deep thoughts, Markos let his head lean back on the rocks and looked up to the ceiling

"I'm sorry, I realise that my life is pretty good compared to yours"

She let out a cold laugh "My existence, if you can even call it that has been… well it's all I have known" she paused "I have never known friendship or love, I only converse with my brother, I've never swan in the oceans or climbed Olympus… my mother is goddess of night and I have never seen the moon" she took in a deep shaky breath, it sounded like she was trying not to cry

"Hey" Markos said trying to distract her "I've never seen Olympus either, a few of us went there to ask for aid, I remember stepping through the portal but then I was locked into a chair and before me stood Themis and she weighed and measured me and gave me my body art" he joked but he found it less than amusing

"She is so self righteous, she is supposed to look out for those women who are wronged by men but she has wronged just as many men who were innocent, she just hates men"

This answer made Markos smile a little, he had often heard that the gods and goddesses gossiped about each other

Hemera stood on the other side of the world "Markos?"

He turned and stood coming face to face with the young goddess, she tucked a stand of her blonde hair over her shoulder, her slight glow coming back to her

"May I see your back?"

Markos faltered looking into golden eyes, he had never given much thought to his back, only Annabeth had seen it, some knew but none had ever asked, they stayed clear of the curse one

"I'm sorry" she said turning away "It's personal… I haven't spent much time around mortals and it would seem that I do not read situations very well"

Markos could have been wrong but it looked as though the goddess was… blushing

"No" Markos said quickly, Hemera stopped with her back to him "I… I er, no one's ever asked to see it before that's all"

The goddess remained still

"It's okay" he reassured her

Slowly she faced him, her golden eyes falling on him. She almost glided back to the gap in the wall, Markos turned so his back showed, he couldn't see Hemera's reaction to it, a thousand thoughts rushed through his head of what he face might betray, horror, disgust, fear.

Markos froze when he felt warm fingers on his back, they trailed softly down his spine. Hemera remained silent as she inspected his back, making Markos wish he could see her face and her reaction to his punishment, her fingers lingered on his lower back, Markos could feel his heart beat increasing but did not know why.

"This is not justice" she whispered and Markos wondered whether she meant for him to hear it or not, Markos turned his head as far as he could, out of the corner of his eye he saw her, his breath caught, there were tears in her golden eyes, she looked… sad, eyes filled with sorrow. But for what? For him? but why?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth clutched the edge of the damp seat tightly as the chariot of damnation took a tight turn, she slid into Rose's side and then was squashed by Thalia's body slamming into hers. Annabeth felt Rose's body go rigid, probably trying not to be squashed between the car door and to demigods, the cab turned again forcing them back into their original seats

"Gods of Olympus" cursed Thalia, a hand going to her mouth "Please tell me we're almost there" she made a strange sound, Annabeth unconsciously scooted away from her

"Thalia I swear on the river Styx, if you puke I will throw you from this metal death trap" Rose shouted over the roar of the engine, which earned he a rude gesture from the raven hair hunter

"No vomiting" the voices echoed "We just had the upholstery done"

Both Annabeth and Rose looked down at the tattered seats, covered in stains and stuff Annabeth didn't even want to think about.

"Yer, I've often thought that repugnant chic should come back" Rose bit back

Annabeth tried to hide a smile as the three sisters glared back at the hunter, their one eye creepier than the black holes where other eyes should be, the brakes where slammed upon and if it wasn't for Rose's and Thalia's quick reflexes Annabeth would have flown right into the Gray sisters. Getting that close was bad enough, they had the smell of rotting fruit and their withered gray skin hung from their skull.

"Last stop" they spat in unison "Pay the fare"

Three hands reached out together, Annabeth glanced at the total on the metre, her heart slowly sinking

"Err"

The moment the sound was out of her mouth the car locks snapped shut and she was glared at by the trio in the front seat

"No payment no exit" they hissed slowly, leaning back towards the blonde demigod, their mouths turning into a snarl

Annabeth slowly reached for her dagger that was concealed at her waist, she was not going to fall at the first hurdle. The sister's glares became more intense as they grew closer to the demigod

"Back off" growled Rose, making Annabeth jump at her dark voice, the hunter reached into a pocket and produced a golden card, it had a large omega symbol on it

"You have your payment" Rose's voice was threatening, Annabeth wondered if that was the best idea against the Gray sisters

Three hands tried to grab it, momentarily fighting over one another until the middle hand grabbed it, they all turned back and swiped the card, the machine bleeped. Annabeth held her breath wondering if the hunter had that amount of drachmas, and if she did then how?

"Thank you for your business" the voices sneered handing back the card, but not before looking at the name "Rose Amado"

Annabeth didn't like the way they smiled knowingly at the hunter, she turned to Rose who said nothing but swung the door open and climbing out, Thalia exiting from the other side. Annabeth was about to follow when three hands grabbed her arm

"Searching for a loved one in the darkest of places is never wise" the first sister spoke

"Especially when another is there with him" spoke the second

"Mortal hearts wither so easily daughter of Athena" taunted the third

"What do you know of Markos?" Annabeth demanded but it became more of a whisper

Before the sisters could answer a hand grasped Annabeth's arm and began pulling her out of the grimy cab

"Annabeth" Thalia said forcefully "Leaving now" and she pulled the demigod from the car

The moment she was out the cab pulled away and was gone in seconds

Annabeth looked wildly at Thalia

"What the?" she began

"You know better than to listen to those hags" Thalia interrupted releasing Annabeth's arm

Annabeth felt angry at Thalia but she knew deep down that she was right, Annabeth had even warned Percy in the past about the sisters. She stayed quiet but nodded, her mind running over the words that were spoken

 _Mortal hearts wither so easily_

The three decided to set up camp there and rest before they entered the underworld, as much as Annabeth wanted to push on she could feel her body growing increasingly tired. She sat on a rock close to their campfire, the words from earlier still troubling her

The sisters had said about mortal hearts withering and that Markos was not alone in the darkness, her heart felt cold, was he alone with a monster? Was his heart still beating? So many questions whirled in her mind that it made her dizzy, her hands fiddled with the hem of her jacket as she thought of all the horrible things that could be happening to Markos.

"Hey"

Annabeth snapped out of her own mind to see Rose standing before her, a canteen in her hand offering it to the younger demigod, Annabeth accepted it with thanks and took a long drink of water

"May I?" asked the huntress gesturing to the rock next to Annabeth

"Of course"

The two girls sat there for a moment, silence hanging in the air, both girls just staring into the fire, Annabeth being the first to break the silence

"Where's Thalia?" she asked looking at the hunter, the firelight dancing in her dark eyes

Rose didn't look away from the fire "She has gone to the local town for some fast food"

Annabeth smiled "Yer she loves her burgers"

Annabeth watched as Rose continued to stare into the flames as if they held all of the answers she was seeking. She was curious about the hunter, she was quiet normally but when they had used the chariot of damnation, her actions towards the Gray sisters had been as though they knew each other before the ride to Nevada and the amount of drachmas she had produced to pay them. Annabeth's curious mind got the better of her

"May I ask you something?" she asked quietly

Rose's eyes turned with surprise as though she had forgotten she sat beside the demigod

"Err… Sure" she replied uncertainly

Annabeth hesitated for a moment

"Have you met the Gray sisters before?" from the minute the question left her lips, Rose's demeanour changed, her posture rigid and her eyes distant. Annabeth was afraid she had overstepped her boundaries, an apology was hanging on her tongue but before she could utter the words, Rose exhaled

"A very long time ago" she could see the curiosity in the demigods eyes, but knew that Annabeth would not ask, she could easily see it was torture for the daughter of Athena not to ask her burning questions, she exhaled and started to tell her of her story


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I was born in Boston in winter 1748 to the Goddess Psyche" she began, Annabeth noticed her hands tremble slightly at the sound of her mother's name

"My father was a handsome man, he was a blacksmith, a talented one, his name was Jonathan"

Annabeth watched as she balled her hands into fists, obviously her and her father didn't end on good terms

"I did not know that I was a demigod or that my mother was a Greek goddess, the early Americans didn't know history very well unless it was their own. My father loved me and sent me to school with the money he had earned, he said that he only wanted the best for me and that I reminded him so much of my mother who left us when I was a baby"

"I didn't ask him about my mother cause he took care of me, I didn't need her, I had a good childhood, but…"

Rose faltered, Annabeth watched her, then noticed her hands were truly shaking, through fear or anger she didn't know. Slowly Annabeth took Rose's hands in hers trying to comfort the hunter, Rose's eyes found their way down to their hands, Annabeth's warm hands given her the strength she needed to continue her story, she looked up and found Annabeth's comforting gaze

"I was 22 when everything changed, my father became more obsessive about having me close to him, he commented more about how I looked like my mother and how beautiful I was, He turned away any suitor that came to our door, threatening them to stay away"

Annabeth stayed quiet as Rose told her story, but already her mind knew where the story was going, she prayed to the gods that she was wrong, she wanted to be wrong because if she was right… she didn't want to think. She felt Rose's hands tighten around her own and she squeezed back hopefully giving her the strength she needed and the comfort she deserved.

"I remember waking up one night" she continued "He was standing there at the foot of my bed, he just stood there staring at me, I asked him what he was doing, he told me that he loved me dearly and that he was sorry, at first I didn't understand why he was apologising, but then he came closer and I knew in that moment what all his recent behaviour meant"

Rose's grip was now iron tight on Annabeth's hands

"He came at me, and if it wasn't for my demigod reflexes he would have…" she couldn't finish her sentence "I ran into the main room, but my father was strong and tough, his face like mine streaked with tears, he blocked the only exit and started to corner me… I grabbed a kitchen knife and… and I"

Words failed her once again, Annabeth saw the tears in her eyes as she recalled the memory. After a moment of silence the hunter regained her composure and wiped the tears away before replacing it back on top of Annabeth's

"I ran away after that, blood staining my nightdress, it was winter and we had a lot of snow that year, I was running bare foot through the forest. It wasn't long before I collapsed into the snow, freezing and close to death, that's when she found me"

"Lady Artemis" Annabeth confirmed, Rose nodded looking back into Annabeth's grey eyes, which were filled with sorrow for the hunter

"She offered me life in her service, away from men, a chance to learn about my family and be with others like me. I accepted without hesitation and she saved me, she gave me new clothes and some money which I had never seen before, she threw a few coins onto the ground and muttered ancient words, a horse drawn cart swept into view, driven by three in hooded cloaks, she told them where to take me and she left me on the coach and told me she would see me very soon, that now I was a hunter of Artemis"

She took another breath "The sisters had already known what I had done, what blood still covered my hands, they taunted me, they hinted that my mother was the one to blame for everything that happened"

Annabeth couldn't believe that someone could be put through something like that, she could see the sadness that Rose tried to hide. Annabeth wrapped her arms around the hunter and hugged her tightly, not knowing what else to do or what to say, after a moment she felt Rose's arms slowly embrace her, her face found it's way into Annabeth's shoulder, finding comfort in the blonde demigod.

"I'm so sorry" Annabeth whispered to the hunter "I had no idea… I'm sorry Rose" she held the hunter for a few moments longer

"You didn't know" Rose said leaning back so she could look at Annabeth "I don't make a habit of telling people my past, only Artemis and Thalia know… well and those hags" her eyes darkened slightly at the thought of the Gray sisters

"You told me" Annabeth smiled at her

Rose's eyes changed, becoming softer, Annabeth saw something in them, realisation. The hunter returned the smile, her eyes becoming brighter even in the firelight

"I trust you" she said, still smiling

"You barely know me" said Annabeth, releasing the hunter from her embrace

"When you know, you know right?" replied the hunter "Sometimes you can just see it in someone, what kind of person they are"

"I suppose you're right" admitted the younger demigod

Both girls grinned at one another before turning back to the campfire, Annabeth was glad that Rose was smiling again, even after everything she had been through she was still smiling.

Thalia returned about half hour later carrying bags of food from a local diner, her eyes lit up when she unwrapped the mother of all burgers, it was mounted high with meat and onion rings. Both Annabeth and Rose laughed at her reaction to the mountain of burger as though it was the greatest thing she had ever witnessed. It was good to laugh again, as she looked at her companions she had hope, as fleeting as that feeling maybe it was there, at least for tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hemera had been collected by Thanatos a while ago leaving the son of Ares alone with his thoughts, the goddess didn't get a moment to say anything about his punishment before Thanatos's footsteps reached her ears and she moved away from Markos. But he had seen the sadness in her eyes, heard the words she had spoken 'this is not justice'

He sat alone in the darkness, waiting for her to return, he wanted to speak to her. He felt everything when she wasn't there, he started to feel the pain more in his body, the darkness encroached his weary mind. It was so dark in his cell, he forgot how dark it was without Hemera's godly glow to illuminate the small space.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor, he hoped for a moment that Hemera was returning but it was too early, Markos backed slowly into the corner of his cell, casting himself in shadows. A shadowy figure appeared at his cell door, the stench of death filled Markos's nostrils, even before the black dressed man spoke Markos knew who glared at him

"Hope you are finding your accommodations acceptable" sneered the voice, Markos could hear the smile on his lips

"I have to say not the five star I was expecting" Markos bit back, there was a deep menacing chuckle which sent a chill down Markos's spine, not that he would ever give the shadowy figure the satisfaction of knowing it

"Sarcasm, it's a good defence but it's also a common one" Hades grinned at the young demigod "I know your fears son of Ares, I've seen what makes your soul crumble and have no doubt Markos Duncan Lutz I will crush your soul before your heart gives out"

Markos anger started to bubble, his fists curling into balls, his breath was ragged. Even without his curse to take over he wanted to pummel the dark lords face, to make him stop sneering.

"How is Annabeth, can't wait for her to rejoin us here in the underworld, her soul lost in the fields of Asphodel" his dark eyes gleamed dangerously "She might even meet the lovely Cassie, so young, so beautiful"

Markos roared to life and launched himself at the rusted iron bars, his body smashed into the hard metal as his arm reached through and grabbed the god who stood in front of him. Markos's hands gripped the satin black material of Hades three piece suit

"You dare touch her" he yelled at the un-amused Hades

Hades looked down at the demigods dirty hands on his perfect jacket, ignoring the threats of Markos Hades reached up taking the bare wrist in his own hand, his grip tightened. He looked back up at the son of Ares seeing him grimace at the discomfort of the pressure that the god inflicted on him. then without warning

CRACK

Markos flew back away from the bars clasping his arm tightly to his chest, he bit his tongue so he wouldn't make a sound, not giving Hades the satisfaction of hearing out much pain he had caused, so he just sat there shaking, glaring at the god who stood there as if nothing had happened

"Hasn't history taught you yet boy? You cannot kill me, you may ruin my plan but you will never defeat me, I am immortal and long after you and your pathetic demigod friends are gone, I will still be here, I will remain" his voice was calm but his words shook the small space "And since you keep insist on being a thorn in my side, I will make sure that before your death here, you will feel all the pain and misery you have inflicted in you pitiable existence"

Markos wanted to fight back to snap back at the lord of the underworld, but he kept his mouth firmly shut, fearful his voice would betray the pain he was trying to hide.

"And I will make you watch as the furies have their fun with Miss Chase" Hades waved his hand and a mist vision appeared next to him

Markos heart beated a little quicker, there sitting in the fire light was Annabeth, her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her eyes heavy with sleep. Markos watched almost in awe as she stared into the flickering flames, her grey eyes illuminated, water in them which she blinked away. Then like it appeared it vanished just as fast, Markos yearned to see her face for a moment longer

"I have a feeling we will be seeing her very soon" Hades said smiling to himself

"I know I can't kill you, I know that the gods need you for balance, but I swear on the river Styx that if you harm her I will do everything in my power to make your existence as difficult as possible" Markos spat at him "Do whatever you want to me, I don't care, but leave her out of this"

"BUT THAT" Hades roared "IS THE POINT!"

He smoothed his hair back taking a breath

"You don't care about yourself, you care about her, to hurt you Markos I must take what you care about, I must use what you love against you" his voice was filled with darkness "Then and only then when you are truly broken, when you are beyond help, that is when I will be satisfied"

Hades's eyes turned suddenly to look down the hallway, his black eyes glowering

"Having fun my lord?"

Thanatos glided into view followed by the goddess in white, she did not meet Hades gaze, but as she past him, her godly glow dimmed as though his darkness affected her.

"Not yet but soon" said Hades "But for now I have other business to attend to"

The lord of the underworld stalked back along the corridor, the flames extinguishing as he walked by them, leaving them in darkness, the only light coming from Hemera. Markos clung to his wrist, looking down he could see something hard poking out of his skin at the wrong angle, Hades had broken his wrist.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You should know better by now not to go up against a god" murmured Hemera from her cell shortly after Thanatos had left,

Markos looked up from his splintered wrist to the crack in the wall where the goddess appeared a moment later, her golden eyes looking between Markos's eyes and his newest injury, she allowed her glow to grow brighter so she could see him.

"Come to me Markos" she said softly, bringing a welcoming hand through the crack in the wall

Markos struggled into a standing position, clutching his wrist to his chest as his shoes shuffled through the small pool of blood that had fallen from his wrist, he moved towards the gap and towards Hemera's light and warm touch, he extended his arm towards her

She inspected his wrist carefully before sighing and looking up into Markos's green eyes

"I cannot heal this fully all in one, I do not have my full godly power during the night" she explained

Markos shrugged unable to talk with the blood loss and pain. The goddess watch him as they met each others gaze, he nodded slowly still shaking as he did so, the goddess reached out slowly and touched his cheek. Markos froze, unsure of what was happening, but he couldn't deny that the goddess's touch was inviting and warm, almost comforting in a way

Markos gazed into the golden eyes as they glowed brighter, heat radiated from her as she drew her power and gave it's healing to Markos who gasped at the sudden as his radius began to move back into his arm. Her light grew brighter and brighter, Markos's green eyes squinted as he continued to watch the goddess release her power to him.

She kept her hand on his cheek even after her, light faded, she inhaled deeply, her eyes closing and body swaying. Markos reached out with his good arm through the gap and caught her waist to stop her from falling, he watched her carefully as he felt her hand slide from his cheek, landing on his chest. After a couple of moments her golden eyes opened and found herself gazing into green eyes full of concern, feeling the strong arm around her

Markos swallowed under her intense gaze, he decided to break the silence

"It drains you doesn't it" his voice came out deeper than usual "Healing me" he clarified unnecessarily

The goddess then realised the proximity of the young demigod, who still had his arm wrapped around her waist, he hand resting on his bare chest

"Yes" she admitted quietly "I will be fine come morning"

"Are you okay? Can you stand" he asked loosening his grip slightly

Hemera didn't want him to let go, for the first time in her whole existence she didn't feel alone, she saw the caring look in his eyes and the genuine concern in his voice. She could feel his beating heart under her fingertips and it made her smile

"Yes Markos I can stand" she whispered

Markos didn't break eye contact with Hemera as he slowly released her, bringing his arm back through the gap in the wall, Hemera too withdrew her hand from his chest.

"How is your wrist?" she stuttered,

Markos broke the eye contact as he looked down at his wrist, the bone had gone back into it's original place and the skin was no longer torn open, but the bruising was almost black, and he could not yet move it

"It is a lot better than it was" he looked back up at the goddess "Thank you Hemera" he smiled at her

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again, he watched her eyes carefully to see whether she was being truthful or not

"I am Markos, when morning comes so will my full strength" she returned his smile

Something was itching at the back of Markos's mind and before he could stop himself he blurted out the question

"How can someone so beautiful and full of light be condemned to this wretched place?"

He instantly regretted it as he saw the goddess falter, her mouth opened then closed again, trying to think of something to say

"Well" she said quietly, looking down at her own hands "You already know the story"

Markos watched as she shied away from his question

"Please" Markos said quickly clasping her wrist so she couldn't move away "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend"

He held onto her wrist until she finally looked up into his eyes, her golden irises ringed with water, Markos had never seen a goddess cry before, he was the one who had caused her pain. Markos reached up with his injured arm to catch a tear that rolled down her cheek, ignoring the pain that flared in his wrist.

He heard her breath hitch as he touched her cheek, thinking he had done wrong he withdrew his hand from her soft skin

"Hemera" He said softly "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset-

His words were cut short by the cackling that echoed down the stone corridor, the fire torches being illuminated by the withered hags, Markos dropped Hemera's wrist and backed away into the shadows. The furies were at his cell a second later, prying open the metal door and leaping upon the young demigod, nails biting into his skin, being dragged across his flesh.

Markos hissed in pain as they grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the cell, he looked back to see Hemera pressed against the metal bars, her glow growing dimmer as they hauled him away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeth did not sleep, how could she when Markos was still alive somewhere in Tartarus, she laid awake all night, her mind running wild with all manner of tortures that the furies would think up. Sometimes Annabeth hated being the daughter of the goddess of wisdom, she knew almost everything there is to know on any subject, she knew what the furies were like and the way they could delve into people's minds and bring their worst fears to life.

The Gray sisters had spoken of mortal hearts withering, and that Markos was down there with another, what kind of monster was with him, who were they torturing him with. She sat bolt upright running her hands over her blonde hair, she wished she had found a way to switch off her forever running mind.

Her grey eyes looked at her surroundings, around the remains of their camp fire lay two sleeping forms, Thalia was quietly snoring her leather jacket used as a makeshift pillow, a small pool of drool on the material. Annabeth smiled a little as she recalled when they were younger when they first met and trying to make it to camp Half Blood, even after everything it was good to see that Thalia hadn't changed too much.

Her tired eyes then fell on the older hunter, Rose's hand was stretched out towards Annabeth's makeshift bed, her other hand wrapped around a silver blade. Annabeth thought back to their earlier conversation, she wondered how someone who had been through everything she had could sleep so peacefully, asleep she just seemed like any other 20 something year old, not a care in the world.

"You're staring"

Annabeth almost jumped out of her skin, when Rose mumbled, her eyes squinting open at the blonde demigod, she smiled up at her

"I wasn't staring" Annabeth stammered

Rose's smile grew "It's adorable" she teased

Annabeth couldn't help but smile back "Adorable?"

"Y'know with the sunrise it looks like you're glowing… kinda like Aphrodite but…" she shrugged "Prettier" Rose's eyes closed again as she inhaled

Annabeth's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What?"

Rose opened her eyes again, looking up at Annabeth, there was a moment of confusion before her eyes flew open wide, she looked almost panicked. She sat up slowly, looking from Annabeth to Thalia who was still sleeping

"I'll get us some breakfast" she stammered and like that she was on her feet and walking towards the small town down the hill leaving a very confused Annabeth sitting there wondering what she had said wrong.

Annabeth laid back down for a while until she heard Thalia stirring, the raven haired hunter rolled over so she now faced Annabeth, she smiled at her friend

"Hey" she said, sitting up

"Hey" Annabeth replied

Thalia looked to where Rose should have been sleeping, her defences going up as soon as she saw her hunter was missing

"Where's Rose?" she asked cautiously

Annabeth sighed "She went to get some food… but" she stopped

"But?" Thalia encouraged, wanting to know what Annabeth was keeping to herself

Annabeth sat up "I think I may have upset her" she said shyly

There was a moment of silence before Thalia burst out laughing, shocking Annabeth slightly

"How can you be laughing when I may have upset your friend" she demanded

Thalia's laughter subsided

"Annabeth, I have known Rose for a long time and she has been around for a very long time, trust me when I say I have never seen that hunter upset" she smiled warmingly at Annabeth "She is stronger than you know Annabeth, I wouldn't worry about you making her upset… I would worry more if you made her angry, she has quite a temper"

"Especially when people talk about me when i'm not around" called out a voice, Annabeth and Thalia turned to see Rose walking back into the small clearing with bags in her hand, she had a small smile on her face

"See?" Thalia comforted Annabeth "Rose is a tough cookie, isn't that right" she looked up at Rose who was handing out food

"Why?" she asked faking suspicion

Thalia took a huge mouthful of food "Cause she is worried she upset you"

Annabeth blushed at Thalia blurting out everything

"Don't be silly" she winked at Annabeth, every sign of their earlier conversation gone "I'm not easily troubled" she passed Annabeth some food from her bag, their fingers touching for a moment before Rose turned away and went to sit beside the other hunter, keeping her eyes from the daughter of Athena.

"As long as you are okay, that's all that matters" Annabeth said before tucking into her breakfast, not seeing the brown eyes that found their way to the blonde's face again

The three remained relatively in silent as they ate, but Thalia knew that they would have to discuss the plan when they got to the underworld

"So" she began as all eyes fell on her "The underworld… do you know where the entrance to Tartarus is?"

Annabeth chewed slowly so she had time to think "Erm, it's in Hades basement… I think"

"You think" countered Thalia, she sighed "Come on please tell me you got some form of a plan Annabeth"

The blonde ran a hand through her hair, trying to think "I wish I had more answer for you, but in truth I don't… and I understand if you two wanna turn back but I am going to the underworld and find the entrance to Tartarus and find Markos" her words rushed out of her mouth, tears stinging her eyes but she refused to let them fall

"Annabeth" Rose's voice was soft, after a deep breath Annabeth's grey eyes found the deep brown of the hunters "I am with you till the end, no matter where that takes us"

The two stared at each other for a moment, Thalia looked between them before interrupting

"Yer, me too" she added "We have known each other since we were kids, you saved me from being a tree for the rest of my life, you are the closest thing I have to a sister"

Annabeth felt a lump in her throat as Thalia spoke, she rose and went over wrapping her arms around the raven haired hunter

"Thank you" she whispered

And with that the three continued their journey towards the entrance to the Underworld


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hemera heard the footsteps, she moved back to her cell door, trying to look down the corridor but she could not see anything until they appeared outside of Markos's cell, he was standing, but he didn't look himself. Hemera back away from the bars before the Furies could see her, she waited until the door slammed shut and the cackled faded away, then slowly she moved to the crack in the wall.

Her golden eyes saw the young demigod standing perfectly still in the middle of his cell, shadow cast over most of his features. Something wasn't right, he was too still, an emptiness in his eyes, the goddess was cautious as she approached the gap in the wall

"Markos?" she whispered, but it was like he could not hear her

"Markos?" she repeated a little louder "Look at me… MARKOS" she called his name

Dark unemotional eyes turned to look at her, his expression neutral and yet somehow cold, he just stared at her, he did not utter a word nor did his expression change, it was like he didn't even see her there

"Markos what did they show you?" she asked, he was not physically injured that she could see, so she expected that Tisiphone had been playing her mind tricks once again.

Markos didn't respond but continued to stare at the goddess

"Markos" she continued "Whatever they showed you or said, it wasn't real, it's just their mind games"

"Mind games?" he finally muttered, his voice distant "Mind games is that what you think?"

Hemera swallowed as he spoke with such venom, she watched as the demigod turned his body and slowly walked toward her

"Is mind games what killed Cassie? Or ran Annabeth through with cold steel? No" he spat "It was me, I did it all, I murdered and slaughtered those who were defenceless"

"Markos" Hemera started with fear in his voice

"I am the reason that Camp Half-Blood is gone, why so many demigods died" He stepped into her light and she could see clearly now that he was not the same man who left the dungeon a few hours ago

"Markos it is not your fault, the curse…"

"THE CURSE ISN'T REAL!" he yelled at her

She retreated slightly from his anger

"See" he began in a more hushed tone "Even you a goddess, an immortal being backs away from me and my curse is unusable in Tartarus"

"I back away from your tone Markos" she countered, stepping forward until she was standing before him, the only thing separating them was the bricks around the crack in the wall.

"I do not fear you son of Ares" the goddess drew herself to her full height, she was still much shorter than the demigod but she felt more confident "This is not you Markos" she tried to get through to him

In a flash he reached through the gap and grasped the goddess's throat, he pulled her close so their faces were almost touching

"Then why is there fear in your eyes?" he demanded

"I fear that those hags have turned you into something that you are not" she placed a hand on the wrist that held her throat "They have pulled the wool over your eyes son of Ares, fight it, remember who you are"

Markos's expression was unchanging, his cold eyes watching her. Hemera had enough of his grip around her throat so with her godly strength she easily released his grip and pushed him back a couple of paces, she didn't want to hurt him. She racked her mind trying to think of a way to snap him out of it

"Before your 16th birthday did you ever kill a mortal?" she asked "Before the curse took hold did you murder a living soul?"

"The curse isn't real" he bit back

"Answer the question Markos" she commanded

Silence filled the room, she knew the answer would be no, he had told her all about his past and before Cassie he had never harmed a living being. She watched as Markos became very still,

"That's what I thought, you know there is a curse or other wise you would not have changed when you aged another year"

"No" he replied harshly

"You know that I am right" she started but his sharp tone cut in

"And what would you know?" he walked back to the gap slamming his fist into the rock "You have never known the outside world, you are trapped here by your family, all you know is what you read in those pathetic books, how could you know me Hemera? You have been forgotten about by all… overshadowed by Eos, nobody even knows of your existence, so tell me what would you know about life if you have never lived"

His voice echoed for a moment as he glared at the Goddess who had taken a few steps away from his harsh words, she felt something wet roll down her cheek, was she crying? She had never cried before, she swallowed the lump in her throat

"You do not mean what you say… I know it is just the furies dark magic" she whispered

Markos let out a cold laugh, which threatened to tear Hemera apart, she looked up at the only man she had ever known, his usual green eyes now cold and dark, the magic put upon him by the furies taking over him and she did not know what to do, she could not heal a broken mind with her magic.

"You can lie to yourself all you want but this is who I am" he snarled

"No" she replied turning away "I don't know how but I will restore your mind one way or another"

Hemera had never been so glad to see Thanatos standing at her door, or the rumble of her mother's return. She stood and waltzed out without looking back that the form standing at the bars of his cell, all she could think was that she had to help Markos find himself once more


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The three women came to a stop, all looking up at the Hollywood sign which stood tall before them. Annabeth glanced at her companions, neither hunter was out of breath or showing signs of fatigue, whereas Annabeth felt like she was drowning in her own sweat.

Rose looked across to her smiling, Annabeth couldn't help but smile back feeling more courage as if the hunter had given her the strength she needed to push on.

Silently they hopped the fence and crept up to where the hidden entrance was, Annabeth didn't like the same sinking feeling she had all those years ago when she had first come here, she read the ancient Greek that was written on the sign

"Woe to all depraved souls" she uttered

There was a slight rumbling and the hunters backed away slightly, neither had been to the Underworld… well not that Annabeth knew of, Zeus only knew what Rose had done in her 269 years. She glanced back as the dark entranced revealed itself to them, Rose already had an arrow notched in her bow ready for whatever awaits them in the darkness, Thalia eyes were alert and darting to all corners of the darkness

"It's okay, only Charon awaits us here" Annabeth said trying to be reassuring

She ducked in leading the way into the small cavern where the river ran, waiting at the docks was a very old boat with an even older boatman, his black eyes glanced up at the trio, disgust smothering his face

"You should not be here" he hissed at them

Annabeth fished a few coin from her pocket and stretched them out offering them to the ferryman, who laughed at the mere offering

"Not enough for taking them" he jerked his chin towards the hunters "Hades does not welcome daughters of Artemis into his realm"

Before Annabeth knew what was happening to bows were drawn, silver arrows pointing at the ferryman

"I think it is enough for a traitor" Thalia stated without fear "The living are not permitted but how many time have you allowed the living to enter Hades realm?"

Annabeth wanted to smile at Thalia's wisdom but she kept her face composed as Charon's eyes darted between the three of them before snatching the coins from Annabeth's hand and gesturing towards his boat.

"Not the only who is wise" teased Thalia

Rose was the last one to put down her weapon, but still she kept her bow in her hand as he climbed into the boat next to Annabeth, her face was focused, eyes never leaving the ferryman. Her foot twitched slightly as though she was trying not to jump up and fire an arrow at the daimon.

Annabeth watched the hunter for a moment before resting a reassuring hand on her arm

"It's okay" she whispered, Rose took a deep breath and nodded, her body relaxing slightly but she did not release her bow, Annabeth removed her hand and stared out across the abyss. In the distant the house of Hades appeared in the flames, _one step closer_ she thought to herself _I'm close Markos_

The boat pulled up to the stone dock and Rose leapt out immediately, eyes scanning the building for any threats, when she decided that the coast was clear she turned and extended a hand to Annabeth who accepted the help, the daughter of Athena clasped the hunters hand and was pulled with ease out of the boat. Rose held onto her hand for a moment longer, looking into grey eyes before blinking and turning back to Thalia who was already jumping out the boat and moving towards the grand black doors.

Annabeth and Rose joined Thalia at the doors, the three stood there staring up for a moment

"Well" Thalia said "This is it, no turning back"

"You ready?" Rose asked Thalia, the two hunters looking at one another

Thalia shrugged as if it were a silly question "Always" she replied

They bumped fists and prepared their weapons, both looking to Annabeth who nodded, Rose braced herself against the door and listened, she heard nothing, she looked to her leader

"On your go"

Thalia drew her bow and aimed it at the door, Annabeth likewise drew Markos's blade, her grip on it tightening

"Three… two…"

Rose pushed against the door with all her force, they crashed open as she ducked out of the way drawing a small silver blade, but the grand hall was empty. Rose stood slowly and stepped forward more into the vast room, she stayed close to the wall as she moved. Annabeth and Thalia followed her with hushed footsteps, the room was alight with a grand fire and the only sound was of the flames crackling

The trio came to a stop in the middle of the hall, they looked at one another then back around the vast space

"Was anyone else expecting… more?" Muttered Thalia, confusion on her brow

"Shhhh" hushed Rose "You must never underestimate your enemy, even when victory is in sight"

"We better get moving" Annabeth whispered and began towards a door on the far side, she thinks it was to the underground passages which would hopefully then lead them to the entrance to Tartarus, if she was wrong they could end up anywhere and in the underworld that was not good

As they reached the door Thalia placed a hand on it before Annabeth could open it

"Are you sure about this?" the hunter asked

"No" she answered truthfully

Thalia gave an exasperated smile "Fair enough"

A growling sound has the three of them turning to face the entrance, there between the doors were shadows, shadows of four legged beasts

"Hell hounds" mouthed Rose as she slowly pushed the others to the door, Annabeth and Thalia knew instantly what Rose was doing as the three crept into the dark passageway, Rose pulling the door shut as quietly as she could. She pressed her ear to the door and listened, she could hear the hell hounds sniffing around the room they were just in but it seemed that they didn't have a clean scent to follow

The brunette hunter gestured for them to continue down the corridor and away from the hell beasts, the others complied and together the three made their way silently down the long corridor until they came to a crossroad

"Which way?" asked Rose looking down each way

Annabeth racked her brains trying to remember the blueprints she had once seen, but her mind was clouded and she couldn't think

"I don't know"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Annabeth looked left then right, she needed to think but in the underworld your darkest thoughts took over, it was something that Hades had put into action with his dark powers to make any opponent that entered his realm afraid of their own dark fears.

And all Annabeth could do was think of Markos and what dark tortures he had been put through in his time in Tartarus, how much pain was he in right now, and if Annabeth could reach him in time or at all

"I don't know" she whispered again "I cannot think" she backed into the wall, her knees growing weak at the prospect of not being able to save Markos, she slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands

Thalia began to walk towards her but Rose grabbed her wrist, stopping her

"Keep an eye out" she muttered

Thalia was about to argue back but stopped, she saw the look in Rose's eyes, something she had never seen in the older hunter's eyes before, so she nodded and stepped back towards the other corridors

Rose turned her brown eyes falling on the blonde who still sat on the floor, running hands through her hair. The hunter knelt down beside the daughter of Athena, a hand placed lightly on her knee

"Annabeth, listen to my voice and nothing else" she said warmly, she continued unknown if the blonde was listening or not "Daughter of Athena, you have survived so much, you have conquered much in your time"

"What does it matter if I can't save the one I love?" she whimpered

"Annabeth" Rose's fingers brushed loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear, her hand lingering there "Beautiful, strong Annabeth, this is just a trick, it is Hades power and you are stronger than his power of the mind, you are daughter of the greatest mind in history… even Daedalus saw your true potential, do not let Hades trick you"

"I don't know if I can, my mind is drowning Rose" Annabeth shook slightly

Rose hesitated before reaching forward, her fingers trailing under Annabeth's chin, she lifted the demigods face so that their eyes met, Rose studied Annabeth's features, the red rings around her eyes and the tremble of her bottom lip. Slowly Rose's thumb stroked a tear away from the blonde's cheek, leaving her hand there as she spoke

"Just focus on one thing, focus on me… look into my eyes, listen to my voice… feel my fingers on your skin, just breathe, breathe with me okay" she watched Annabeth as together they inhaled deeply and then exhaled "That's good" she encouraged gently

After a few moments, Annabeth's breathing levelled out and her tears dried up, she continued to look deeply into Rose's eyes causing the hunter to swallow awkwardly, the daughter of Athena's gaze was powerful in it's own right

"Ok, now think back, you know the direction we need to take, you've seen it Annabeth" her thumb stroked Annabeth's cheek lightly

The grey eyes stared at her for a long time and Rose could see the cogs behind them twirling and working to find the answer. Annabeth's hands quickly grasped Rose's strong arm, her eyes alight with answers

"We go right" she said, standing with the hunter "We go right" she smiled and wrapped her arms around Rose's taller frame

"Thank you Rose" she whispered before releasing her and turning to Thalia who had witnessed everything, her eyes met the brown orbs of Rose's, a silent warning within them, the older hunter nodded solemnly. She dropped her gaze and followed the blonde as she charged through the maze of corridors

They didn't know how long they had been moving through the winding corridors but all their breathing became laboured as they continued at a quick pace, Annabeth didn't want to lose her clear mind again so she pushed herself to keep running.

She skidded to a halt almost causing the hunters to smash into her, there at the end of the corridor was a wooden door, it seemed insignificant, a plain dusty wooden panelled door

"That's the door to Tartarus?" Thalia said unconvinced "The door to the darkest and dangerous place in existence, home to all monsters is behind that wooden door that's almost falling off it's hinges?"

"Yep" confirmed Annabeth almost as surprised as the hunter was

"And we're going through it?"

"Yep" Annabeth said again

"No" echoed a dark voice "You will not get that far"

The trio spun to see the god of the Underworld standing at the opposite end of the corridor, hell hounds at his sides, their growls loud and vicious

"Get to the door" ordered Rose as she notched an arrow "I'll hold them back" she went to step forward but was stopped by Annabeth

"No, we go together or stay together" she replied forcefully

The hunter shook her head "No, we can't defeat him and you need to go, Thalia can protect you, she is the leader of the hunters, now please go" she looked at Thalia knowing that she agreed

Thalia began to pull on Annabeth, her eyes darting to Hades who released his dogs and they prowled down the corridor

"Annabeth" she cautioned

"No, not without Rose" she argued

"Annabeth go now, save Markos" the name pained her to say

"Why are you doing this, risking everything for me?" Annabeth demanded, confusion on her face

Rose released an arrow and it hit one of the hounds, who stumbled momentarily blocking the way of the others

"Y'know for Athena's daughter sometimes Annabeth you are really dumb" the brown eyes found grey and before anyone knew it Rose leant down and kissed Annabeth lightly on the lips

"Now go and find your love" she ordered with tears in her eyes

Annabeth was stunned, unsure of what just happened, if it wasn't for Thalia pulling her along she may have been frozen there forever.

"C'mon" grunted Thalia as she crashed through the door

The last thing Annabeth saw was the hounds charging towards the brunette hunter as she dropped her bow and took out her two silver daggers, before everything went black


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hemera returned to see Markos still standing at his cell door, had he been waiting there the whole time, the cold metal clang echoed as Thanatos retreated down the corridor, leaving the two in silence. Hemera thought back to his harsh words last night, she knew that it was the dark powers of the furies but hearing it come from his lips, from the man she had come to know and the way his laugh had been so cold.

"Back again" His voice murmured, appearing at the gap in the wall "Again and again forgotten about, doesn't it just want to make you want to scream"

She ignored his words for they were just that, words and she was a goddess, she could kill this mortal if she wanted to. She looked up into those green eyes that were once so comforting to her

"It's okay Markos" she said softly

The demigods expression changed into slight confusion

"I forgive what you have said" she walked up to the gap so she faced him "I'm gonna make this right, I swear it on the river Styx"

The goddess grasped the young demigods face and pulled him towards her, their lips crashing against one another's, she used her strength to keep his lips to her, his stubble scarping against her skin but she did not care.

Slowly she felt hands grasped her sides, Markos's lips becoming more gentle and moving with hers, she let her grip loosen on his face as she slid one down to rest on his bare chest. She could feel his racing heart beneath her fingers and knew hers was beating just as fast, but too soon he pulled away and backed into the shadows so she could not see him.

It was only then she heard the footsteps marching down the hall, the figure all dressed in black rounded the corner and faced into Markos's cell

"Come here boy" demanded Hades, his eyes alight with dangerous intent

Markos moved out of the shadows and towards the god, he bowed his head slightly

"Who are you?" asked Hades, testing him

"Markos Lutz son of Ares" the demigod answered coldly

"What are you?"

There was a pause

"A killer"

A dark smile grew on Hades face

"The furies were right" he muttered looking the demigod up and down "Do you want to kill again?" he asked louder

Hemera stood as close to the gap as she dared with the god standing there, she dimmed her glow so as she tried to see Markos but he had his head turned away, she noticed his fists were clenched

"I do"

Hemera felt her heart begin to shatter, she had to use the wall for support

"Do you feel better now Hades?" she whispered

Anger flooded through her as she moved to the cell bars, glaring out at the younger god

"Hemera?" he began "What do you know about me or this demigod?"

"I see many things Hades and I see that he has humiliated you and so I ask you, do you feel better?" she said the question slowly as if the god needed time to grasp the question

The god looked her up and down for a moment then back to Markos, realisation in his dark eyes

"Oh sweet Hemera… is he the first being you've met that is not related" he chuckled darkly "Yes Hemera, yes I am very happy"

He snapped his fingers and the door to Markos's cell, the demigod stepped out and came to stand by the Hades

"Tell me Markos" Hades kept his eyes on the goddess "Who is this goddess to you?"

"She is nobody to me"

Hemera looked to Markos as soon as the words left his lips, she looked into his green eyes, there was something in them, they no longer held the darkness they had, he met her gaze and winked

Hemera kept her face composed as her heart soared, she glared back at Hades hoping she had given nothing away, but by the smile on his face she hadn't.

"You should never fall for a mortal Hemera, especially one like this" he turned away from the goddess "Come Markos there is someone here I want you to meet"

Markos looked at Hemera one last time before following Hades down the long corridor. Hemera watched until she could see them no longer, she turned back to her cell and allowed her tears to flow freely, it had worked, he remembered who he really was and not the monster the furies wanted him to be.

Something caught her eye, her golden gaze turned to see something wet on Markos's opposite wall, it was too dark for to make out, she inhaled and allowed her light to shine brighter, filling the available space with light, she gasped as the blood liquid dripped to the floor. There on the wall was a message in blood, Markos's own blood

 _I will come back_

New tears fell from her lashes, her light faded again as she smiled, she knew there was no way for him to save her, even if he somehow over powered the god of the Underworld this was her curse, there was no way to release her from it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Annabeth opened her eyes slowly, there was a wish in her heart that when she opened them she would be back in the cabin with Markos's arms around her holding her close and keeping her safe. She wished that this was all just a bad dream and that her and her friends were safe… her friends… Rose

"Rose" Annabeth gasped as she sat up, too fast as her head started to spin and her vision blurred for a moment, before focusing on another form laying in front of her, she notice the black hair and leather jacket instantly

"Thalia?" she moved to her side quickly and turned her to see Thalia's eyes closed, she checked quickly for a pulse, her heart returned to normal when she felt a steady beat

"Thalia open your eyes" Annabeth said softly, checking for any other signs of injury that the hunter might have, she had a couple of minor scrapes but apart from that she seemed fine

"Urgh" groaned Thalia as she shifted

Annabeth saw the blue eyes open and instantly wrapped her arms around the hunter, squeezing her tightly

"Thank the gods you are okay"

Thalia patted her on the back lightly "Too tight" she wheezed

Annabeth loosened her grip but didn't release her friend "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Thalia said with a smile "Except that you won't let me get up" she teased

Annabeth laughed and stood pulling the hunter up with her, it was only then did the women notice their surroundings, their eyes grew wide and mouths hung open

"So this is Tartarus?" Thalia asked as she looked around

The area they were in was like a platform made out of the dark cliffs edge, out in front of them was a vast land, a fiery river coursed it's way through the black landscape. Figures far down below moved across the wasteland, monsters resurrecting and trying to make their way back to the mortal world. Annabeth swallowed deeply but refused to let it show, her hand grasped around the hilt of Markos's sword a little tighter, how many of the monsters down below had she slain?

"This is it" She confirmed

Thalia's blue eyes searched the cliff edge, her eyes falling on a small entrance to what looked like a cave system

"Annabeth" she nodded towards the tunnel, there was distant flame light flickering from within "What do you reckon?"

Annabeth inhaled walking forward "I reckon that's the only way to go" she led the way into the tunnel

Their eyes adjusted quickly to the brighter firelight the corridor of stone seemed to stretch far into the cliff face

"Where do you think it leads?" asked Thalia an arrow in her bow, her eyes darting to every shadow

Annabeth stared down the long corridor, seeing others fork out from it "Everywhere" she answered truthfully, but there was something, a voice in her head that pulled her to the left

"This way" she said taking the left turn

"Annabeth" Thalia grabbed her arm "Are you sure?"

Annabeth looked at the hunter then back down the corridor, the same pulling feeling urging her to take the left turn, it was like an invisible cord was wrapped around her and it was being tugged by something unseen.

"Yes" she said almost in a dazed state

Thalia wanted to question her friend seen as she had never been here before but the look on Annabeth's face had her putting her worries aside and followed the blonde. Together they twist and turned, going deeper and deeper into the maze of tunnels and passages, sometimes they had to duck their heads and other times they would enter vast caves with ancient writing etched into the rock walls.

Annabeth came to a halt, it took a moment for Thalia to realise why they had stopped, in front of them was a long corridor, along one wall were many barred walls

"Are those cells?" Thalia whispered

Annabeth racked her brain "This must be the prison of Tartarus, Hades personal dungeons" her eyes lighted a little more "Markos must be here"

She was about to call out his name when a small hand clamped down on her mouth silencing her, Thalia's voice next to her ear

"Don't be foolish Annabeth, who knows what else might be locked up… or guarding the cells" she muttered hastily

Annabeth nodded indeed feeling foolish for not thinking, she was so caught up with the possibility of finally finding Markos seeing his face that she did not think of the consequences.

Slowly straining their senses for any sign of another, but none came, the cells were empty

"I thought there were supposed to be beings locked up in here" Thalia uttered quietly, blue eyes searching the dark cell

"This isn't where the titans and giants are kept if I remember, this is mainly for minor prisoners"

"Minor?" echoed a female voice, causing the two to fall silent and grasp their weapons a little tighter

Annabeth took a deep breath and edged forward, peering into the next cell, there was an odd glow coming from within, from this light Annabeth could see rows of books on shelves and a small sofa, on which sat a female figure. She looked about mid-twenties but Annabeth knew never to trust your eyes when it comes to gods.

The golden eyes of the goddess looked Annabeth up and down, she stood suddenly and almost raced to the cell bars, Annabeth and Thalia jumped back out of her reach if she tried to grab them

"You're Annabeth Chase" she blurted

Annabeth backed away a little further, she did not know this goddess but her blood ran cold with the thought that she knew hers.

"Annabeth… Markos is in danger" the golden eyes held fear "You need to help him"

Annabeth stepped forward cautiously

"What do you know of Markos?" she held the sword a little tighter in her sweaty grip "Where is he?" she demanded


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Markos followed Hades down the long corridor, their footsteps the only sound echoing around them, the god said nothing to him, nor did he even look at him. Markos wanted more than anything to attack him right there and then but he was unarmed and it would be foolish to give himself away now. Maybe after all this time Annabeth's wisdom was finally rubbing off on him.

So he continued to play the part of a broken man, he thought back, if it wasn't for Hemera than he would still be that dark mind… Hemera, Marks had no idea why she had done what she did, he could still feel the warmth on his lips, but he ignored it, he couldn't think like that.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when they stepped into a large cavern, torches hung from the walls and ceiling, illuminating the vast space. Hades stepped to one side and came to a halt, Markos followed the gods dark gaze, his own eyes falling upon a female figure who was knelt on the floor with her hands bound behind her back. Markos noticed the small pool of blood that had collected on the floor just in front of her, drips fell from her face.

The furies cackled nearby, their eyes on the woman, they held the whips tightly in their hands, their fingers itching to use them.

"This" said Hades breaking the silence "Is a hunter of Artemis, she invaded my palace along with two others who are presumed dead, she must pay for her actions"

Markos felt the dark eyes upon him, but kept his locked on the young woman who was chained before him, she continued to stare at the floor whether through fear or restraint he did not know

"Prove your darkness, kill her Markos" he growled

The hunters head jerked up at the sound of his name, Markos now saw that her forehead had a deep gash across it

"Markos?" she said as if she knew him, but Markos did not know her

"Shut her up Markos" Demanded Hades

"Markos Lutz?" the brunette haired woman asked "I came with Annabeth, she is here for you" she gasped

Markos tried not to react when he heard her name, but his heart raced, if he gave it away now both him, this hunter and possibly Annabeth would be killed there and then, he kept his face cold and advanced on the hunter. He silently prayed that he did not give anything away as he was watched by all in the room.

He reached out suddenly grabbing the hunter's throat, just enough to make her flinch

"I am the destroyer, all I do is kill" he spat through gritted teeth, he pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear "If you have the strength to fight then be ready"

He had no chance to check her response before he turned to Hades

"Give me a blade"

There was a moment of doubt in Hades eyes as he watched the young demigod, he glanced down to the hunter and back to Markos

"Alecto, give him a weapon" he said slowly

The fury approached him with a sword and dropped it into his hands, Markos brought the blades edge up to his face to examine it, it wasn't very sharp but he hoped it would do the job. Slowly Markos tipped the point of the blade to the hunter's chin, he walked around to come and stand behind her, he could see the fear in her eyes but also the slightest glimmer of hope, that Markos was telling the truth.

Once he was behind her he could see her restraints, they were around both wrists and anchored to the stone floor, if her could break where the two met, it would allow the hunter to use both hands. He looked to Hades as he lifted the blade over his head, then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

With all his strength he brought the blade down onto the iron restraints, Hades's scythe appeared in his hand as the restraints shattered, the furies leapt back in surprise and Markos reached down and hauled the hunter backwards away from them

"NO" roared Hades

Markos quickly put himself between the hunter and the enemies

"Impossible" hissed Tisiphone as she readied her whip

"You fail me yet again" yelled Hades glaring at the furies who coward slightly under his harsh gaze, he stretched out his free hand and clenched it, as he did so Tisiphone burst into ashes, screaming as she did so

He turned his gaze upon the other two furies

"Kill them" he commanded

They darted forward with their whips snapping, Markos was able to block the first attack but the second caught his neck, tightening dangerously around his throat, he couldn't even gasp for oxygen. In his peripheral he saw a flash of silver and the whip loosened, he stumbled back a couple of steps before seeing that the hunter was now armed with two blades and was defending against the attacks of the furies.

He had no time to thanks her, he dove back in and slashed at the furies forcing them back, he and the hunter fought side by side, he could not deny that her skills were impressive but in his experience most hunters of Artemis were. They were evenly matched against the furies, but soon enough Hades got restless of the stalemate, he summoned his immense power and cast out a force field of shadow which threw the demigod and hunter back into the stone wall.

Both fell to the floor, covered in rocks and dust, Markos raised his head to see the furies advancing towards them, he tried to stand but the whip thrashed against his chest, forcing him back to the ground. Their cackles echoed around the room, but then the laughter turned to a scream as Alecto shattered into dust

Markos's world stopped as he saw her, pale skin covered in dirt and her blonde hair coming out of it's pony tail, her grey eyes found his and he found the strength to stand

"Annabeth"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Markos" she called, tears in her eyes, but there was no time for a reunion as Megaera's scream echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls

"You filthy little half blood" she spun to face Annabeth and Thalia, her whip cracking violently at them, skilfully she took the bow from Thalia's hands, it clattered to the floor near the furies feet.

Markos moved to advance the fury but was intercepted by the black blade of Hades as he was thrown back with ease by the god, he tumbled to the ground again, quickly getting his footing again before the god swiped again. Again and again the angered god used his power to knock Markos back, all the son of Ares could was attempt to block the blades edge, but he was tiring quickly, his wrist felt as though it had splintered again.

Annabeth and Thalia were being backed up by the last fury, they glanced at one another and nodded, knowing each others fighting styles. The two split in either direction, flanking the infuriated monster, who spat ancient Greek obscenities at them, but she could not follow both of them, but through her anger she didn't seem to care and focused her efforts on Annabeth. She did not even see Thalia as she crept up behind her, silver daggers in her hands

Megaera's screams momentarily took Hades attention away from Markos who was attempting yet again to get to his feet, for the first time he realised how weak he as without the curse, it took away his pain and replaced it with anger but now all he felt was pain, searing white hot pain.

He looked up seeing Hades loom above him, utter hatred covered his dark features, he glared down at the Demigod, shadows filled the room around him, or perhaps it was Markos losing consciousness. He would not die on his knees, he was a son of Ares, if he was to die it would be on his feet facing his enemy with a sword in his hand, but not like this.

He used his weapon much like an elderly man would use his cane, he pushed himself to stand, he would not die like a slave. With all the strength he had left, he got to his feet. Sweat and blood dripped to the floor as he stood against a god, Hades shadow power had the others trapped searching for where Hades and Markos stood, as if they were invisible.

"So…" Markos wheezed "Here we are again" he tried to stand tall but his injuries wouldn't allow it, he held his side with his broken wrist, trying to hold himself together

"For the last time" echoed Hades he brought his scythe up to rest on his shoulder, the god stood taller, towering over the beaten demigod, his dark eyes looking down at him

Markos nodded slowly understanding that he could not defeat the god of the underworld this time

"Was it all worth it?" he asked, his body shaking with the effort to stand "All this time just to get your revenge on me"

Hades chuckled darkly, but his eyes showed no emotion

"All this time? Boy I am the eldest brother you cannot begin to comprehend how long I have lived, the three years I have had my attention on you is a fleeting moment in my existence"

"So killing all those demigods… all those innocents it meant nothing to you" Markos spat "Just to fill your domain and get revenge on me"

"OTHERS HAVE DONE MUCH WORSE!" roared Hades "HEPHAESTSUS DESTROYED POMPEII BECAUSE A MORTAL DECLINED HIS INTEREST!"

Markos twitched at the sudden volume

"POSEIDON CAUSED A TSUNAMI THAT WIPED OUT HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS BECAUSE HE WAS HAVING A BAD DAY, YOUR FATHER CAUSES COUNTLESS WARS AND THEY CALL ME THE MONSTEROUS GOD!"

Markos felt the room quake, in truth he had never really thought that much into the other gods and the disasters they had caused, he wasn't a fool but none had ever directly affected him or camp half-blood until Hades had attacked them.

"But what do you care now?" Hades said once again calm "When you are about to die"

"What of my friends?" Markos said quickly as Hades raised his jet black scythe

Hades simply shrugged "I do not care about them… you were the one who ruined all my plans"

"Then I accept my fate" Markos tried to hold himself tall, sword in his hand

"Goodbye son of Ares" he said coldly

Markos watched the blade as it rose high above him, he could see the deathly glow that surrounded the lord of the Underworld, nothing but darkness in his eyes. This was it, he thought to himself, this was the end. His eyes moved to Annabeth who was still trapped in shadows searching for him, he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even with grime smeared across her soft features and her blonde hair falling out of her ponytail. Her grey eyes searching for him, filled with worry and desperation, it pained him to see her this way but if he could save her now by dying, he would die a thousand times to keep her safe.

He kept his eyes on Annabeth, he wanted her to be the last thing he saw, utter beauty in the darkest of places.

"I love you" he whispered into the empty air

He felt a searing white heat before everything faded, it was over he thought to himself, his last thought.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes, first everything was dark, she couldn't see the lord of the Underworld, she couldn't see Markos, he had been right there in front of her, but now nothing. She knew that Hades had the powers over shadows, and she still sensed his dark presence, they were still here even though she could not see them.

Then there was this bright light that forced her and Thalia back into the cold wall, she squeezed her eyes shut, even then the light seared her corneas. She collapsed onto the floor trying to shield her eyes with her hands.

Then the light faded, she attempted to open her lids but even then she could not see

"Enough brother" echoed a deep voice, it reverberated around the room

She blinked multiple times, her vision gradually coming back, she saw figures, she wasn't sure how many they all blurred into one

"You deny me my rightful revenge?" spat Hades "I deserve this"

There was a rumbling which shook through everything

"I forbid it" raged the voice,

Annabeth recognised the voice, she rubbed her eyes as they finally focused back on the real world, her jaw dropped. Standing before her were the gods of Olympus… all of them

A woman stood in front of her in a long white Greek dress, her hair fell in cascades around her shoulders… Athena. The mother stood between her and the other gods, protecting her

"You have broken the rules of Olympus" Boomed Zeus, he was dressed in a Greek toga that was the colour of a stormy sky, beside him stood Poseidon, he too was in a toga which was bluer than any ocean Annabeth had ever seen.

Hades fell silent, but his eyes conveyed pure hatred

"You entered my realm" growled Poseidon "You attacked my son"

"You gave the Aloadae the bronze jar to trap me" spat Ares "To kill me"

"You killed many of our children" Athena said justly "The ones that worshipped us now scattered across America, you attempted to weaken us"

"Your crimes this time cannot go unnoticed" Artemis and Apollo both stepped forward, they disarmed their uncle

"My crime?" growled Hades "What of your crimes? Dear brothers how many have you killed? How many demigods did you slaughter in the ancient land? And you speak of my crimes"

"In the ancient lands yes" said Athena "But now we must work together if we are to survive, we cannot rule as we once did, mortals no longer believe in us, it is just our children that keep us alive, without them we would all perish including you Hades"

Annabeth looked up at her mother, she felt proud to be her daughter

"You have always treated me unfairly brothers, I was the only one to stick to the rule of Olympus that you set Zeus" he jabbed a finger at his youngest brother "I had no children and yet you and Poseidon broke that rule and the prophecy was fulfilled"

"And we both paid for those crimes justly" answered Poseidon

"Enough talking" Zeus boomed "Apollo, Artemis take him back to his realm and keep him there until I return for him"

The twins stepped forward placing a hand on either of Hades broad shoulders, in a flash of white light they disappeared. Shorty after Hera and Zeus blasted out, Aphrodite looked at Ares, a thousand emotions in her eyes but as Hephaestus raised his hand and signalled that they should depart her eyes flickered to Annabeth and she smiled kindly at her.

Soon only Ares and Athena were left, Athena turned to her daughter

"It was not the wisest choice to follow Markos down to this place, there was no way to succeed without our help" she said matter of factly

"I know mother" Annabeth answered bravely "But it was what my heart told me to do, I am part human after all"

"I suppose you are Annabeth" the goddess conceded "Just don't make a habit out of being too human, you have a bright future ahead of you if you don't undertake more foolish quests"

Annabeth nodded to the goddess of wisdom "Thank you mother" she smiled up at her, and just before Athena disappeared Annabeth could swear that she returned the smile.

She felt a gentle hand on her arm, she turned to look at Thalia unharmed, she wrapped her arms around the hunter and held her close

"Annabeth" she said quietly, Annabeth pulled back to look into the hunters blue eyes, she nodded her head towards where Ares was knelt on the floor, looking over a figure

"Markos" Annabeth gasped as she skidded over to where Ares was,

"Annabeth"

Their eyes met instantly, Annabeth couldn't hold herself back any longer as she leant down and connected their lips, she did not care that the god of war was knelt right next of them. Her heart was so full of happiness that the rest of the world melted away, she had him back in her arms.

Ares cleared his throat clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted by his son's make out session, Annabeth broke the kiss and glanced up at the god of war

"As I was saying" he continued "Hades won't come after you again, he fears the wrath of the Olympians too much"

He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, it was as though they were having a silent conversation as they watched each other, finally Markos nodded, understanding whatever it was that Ares had conveyed. The god stood, he clicked his fingers and a chariot appeared behind him, chained to the front were two giant black war hounds.

"When you are ready, my chariot will take you back to the world of the living" and like that he was gone

Annabeth looked back down at Markos, her hands caressing his rough face, he was really here, really back in her life.

"You're really here" she said breathlessly, tears blurring her eyes

He was about to say something but when Thalia screamed her name she knew something was wrong. She spun to see Thalia holding Rose in her arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Rose's eyes were barely open as she lay across Thalia's lap, she was so pale, with beads of sweat beading across her forehead.

"Rose?" Annabeth muttered "What's wrong"

Rose smiled at her weakly "Hey you" her breathing was ragged, Annabeth' eyes dropped down to where her Rose's hands were clasped on her stomach, blood seeped from between her fingers, too much blood.

"Oh gods… Rose" breathed Annabeth, she looked up to Thalia, pleading silently but the young hunter shook her head slowly, pain in her eyes.

"Hey" Rose said weakly, grabbing Annabeth's attention "It's okay… honestly… it's okay" she reached out a bloodied hand, Annabeth clasped it instantly

"Rose I am so sorry… this is all my fault" Annabeth's tears rolled down her cheeks

Rose shook her head and attempted a smile "No, don't think that way" she wheezed a deep breath "I don't regret a thing"

"There's got to be someway" Annabeth began but was cut off by Rose

"Annabeth" she started "Beautiful Annabeth… I have lived for a long time, I've seen many things, I have seen the world grow and I have seen it stumble."

"I have known pain and suffering and loss, I have battled giants and monsters, sent more back to Tartarus than I can count, and now I have known true beauty" she squeezed Annabeth's hand as tightly as she could, which wasn't much

"I am so glad to have met you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, you have shown me so much in the short time I have known you and I would not change a single thing" a fit of coughs broke her words

"I'm so sorry" Annabeth said she held onto Rose's cold hand so tight

"I am glad you found you love, you deserve your happiness" she croaked, her eyes flickered to Markos "You better take care of her son of Ares"

"I will" he replied, even to him it was obvious that the hunter had grown close, he couldn't blame her

"I don't want you to die"

"We all die sometime Annabeth, we cannot prevent it" whispered Rose, her eyes were growing heavy "Thank you Annabeth"

Annabeth felt the hand in her own grow limp as the hunter's eyes closed slowly

"No" gasped Annabeth, she looked up to Thalia whose face was also wet with tears, the raven haired hunter hugged the lifeless body to her own, she muttered something into Rose's ear, something that Annabeth couldn't make out, then Thalia looked up and past Annabeth and Markos.

"Another has fallen"

All eyes turned to see Artemis standing there, she was dressed in her hunting gear, a bow and quiver strapped to her back, she moved to kneel by Rose's body, she placed a gentle hand on her forehead. Thalia placed Rose flat on the floor and stepped back pulling Annabeth with her, they watched as Artemis placed Rose's body into a ceremonious position. Annabeth was thankful when Markos's hand reached forward and entwined with her own.

"If you value your sight I would suggest turning away" she said calmly

The three complied and turned, Markos pulled Annabeth into his chest, shielding her as the goddess released her true form and the cavern was drowned in light. When the light faded away Annabeth was the first to turn, but they were gone, only the three of them remained with Ares chariot.

Annabeth stared at the space where they had just been, Rose's blood still stained the ground

"We should go" Thalia said quietly, she turned to the chariot

"Annabeth" Markos whispered, she did not turn and he would not try and force her if she was not ready "We can wait if you want time" he placed a light kiss on her head

After a moment she turned to him, he looked badly beaten and some of his wounds still seeped blood, his left wrist was swollen and a nasty shade of blue. New scars marred his torso, he had lost weight as well, his cheeks were slightly sunken, she reached out and caressed his cheek

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" she said with fresh tears in her eyes

"You found me… that's all that matters" he said wiping away her tears with his broken hand "You saved me Annabeth"

"Makes a change" she tried to joke, Markos smiled down at her and wrapped his good arm around her

"Guys can we leave now" called Thalia, her face still puffy from crying but now with a determined look

"Let's go home" she said, he took his good hand and began to walk to the chariot

Markos stopped suddenly, he turned, a thought going through his mind, a promise he made. Annabeth looked back at him

"What's wrong" she asked looking at his injuries thinking he was in pain

"I cannot leave yet" he said "I made a promise to someone"

"To who" Annabeth asked curiously

Markos looked back to the way he and Hades had come

"Hemera, she helped me" he clarified "If it was not for her I would not have survived this long"

Annabeth felt a little pang of jealousy, it was Hemera the beautiful goddess who aided her and Thalia to find Markos, she had seen the look in the goddess's golden eyes when she spoke of Markos.

"What did you promise her?" Annabeth tried to keep the jealousy from her voice

"I promised my help, she did so much for me" Markos stepped back towards the door but stopped "Annabeth"

She looked back into his eyes

"If you ask me not to go, I won't" he released her hand and moved it to her face, she leant into his warm palm "I will not leave you ever again"

Annabeth looked into those green eyes she loved so much, she wanted to say for him not to go, for him to take her hand and go, but she was not that kind of person and she would not have him break a vow for her

"Thalia can you man the chariot until we return" she looked to her friend

"Seriously?" she asked hands already on the reigns of the hounds

"We?" asked Markos

"We stick together now" she clasped his good hand "I will not leave you" she echoed his words

"Together" he agreed with a smile


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Together Annabeth and Markos made their way back through the tunnel system, Markos was thankful he had Annabeth with him because he did not remember the way, she also gave him strength to keep moving even though his body was screaming at him to stop and recover.

Annabeth held the fire torch high so it illuminated the hallway, finally they rounded the corner and found themselves back to the dungeons. Annabeth dropped back allowing Markos to go to Hemera's cell, Markos looked into the cell fearing for a moment that it was empty but the familiar glow filtered through the bars

"Hemera" he smiled

The goddess looked up, her golden eyes finding him instantly

"Markos" she beamed back moving quickly to the bars, she placed a hand over his that held onto the bars "You're here"

Annabeth stayed back although her eyes saw everything, saw the way the goddess looked at him, the way her hand was over hers

"I feared that Annabeth would not get to you in time… I thought you were…" she didn't finish her sentence "She did find you, didn't she"

"She did thank you Hemera" Markos looked down the corridor to where Annabeth was standing, she smiled when she saw the love in his eyes, love for her.

Hemera followed his gaze, then dropped her gaze, she knew that the demigod had another, and this girl came to Tartarus to rescue him, they were meant to be.

"You need to get out of here" the goddess said quietly, her glow dimming slightly

Markos turned back to her "Not without you" he smiled at her "I made a promise and we have a way out of here"

"Markos" Hemera started looking back into the young man's green eyes, eyes that she had come to know well "This is my place, only Thanatos can open the door, you need to go"

"No" he disagreed "I'm going to get you out"

Annabeth stepped forward slightly as Markos took his good hand and tried to pull open the door, but it wasn't moving, he grunted as he was putting his body through more than it could handle in his current state

"Markos… Markos stop!" pleaded Hemera but Markos did not listen he threw his shoulder against the bars, a wound on his arm started to bleed again

"Markos! Markos!" the goddess reached through the bars and caught his arm, her strength forced him to stop, he turned his emotional gaze to the golden eyed goddess

"I know what you are doing Markos, but you don't need to repent for your sins" She swallowed the lump in her throat "You have nothing to repent for, you are a good man" she moved his hand to place it on his cheek

"I made a promise" he whispered

"I know" the goddess said trying to keep her tears at bay "But this is a promise you cannot keep, this is my curse Markos one that I cannot escape, it was created by the oldest gods"

She inhaled a deep breath

"But maybe I can help you with yours" she brought his face closer to hers, bringing her lips to his cheek, warmth and power flooding through his broken body. He gasped as he felt a searing pain cross his back, this was not like the other times she had healed him, the white light grew brighter and brighter

Markos felt his knees growing weaker and if it was not for Hemera's arms around him, he would have fallen, the power coming from her was almost too much for him to take, he felt her inside his mind. Felt her in his very soul, she was everywhere, his mind flashed to all their time spent together in the cells, the conversations they had shared, he saw it all.

The images faded as he focused back on the real world, the dark cells, the cold stone walls and the beautiful woman who was holding him up,

"Annabeth" called Hemera looking down to where the demigod stood, shock covering her features, she made eye contact with the goddess

"You must get him out of here now, his senses will come back to him soon, but now the both of you must leave before my brother returns for me" she said hastily

Annabeth took Markos's body weight, luckily he was still with it enough to use his feet but his head drooped, his eyes didn't focus properly.

"I'm sorry Hemera" whispered Annabeth "I wish we could do more, you saved Markos and I know how much he wanted to save you"

A single tear rolled down the goddess's pale cheek, Annabeth could see how much it pained her to be alone again

"It's the way it must be" her golden eyes landed back on Markos "Goodbye Markos son of Ares" she allowed her hand to drop from him

"Go now Annabeth, there is not a lot of time before day break"

Annabeth nodded solemnly and began to drag Markos back down the corridor, she had dropped the torch trying to hold him up. She heaved him along at a quick pace, she squinted into the dark trying to see where to take the turning.

"Come on Markos" she tried to hoist him up further but it was like he was made of lead "Were going home… together"

Her muscles began to burn under the extra weight, but she would not give up now, if Markos could survive Hades torture in Tartarus then she could make it back to the chariot, they had to be close now. Annabeth was sure of it, she bust into the open chamber

"Come on lets go!" called Thalia her eyes fixed on the two demigods, her hands gripped tightly around the reigns, the war hounds pulled at the chariot aching to return to the land of the living.

Annabeth lumbered Markos onto the back, dropping him at Thalia's feet, she leapt on and held onto the son of Ares tightly

"GO!" she yelled as Thalia snapped on the reigns and the war hounds dashed into a bright light.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Markos could feel a light breeze on his skin, he could smell the fresh air, he willed himself to open his eyes. There she was, her blonde hair fell loose around her shoulders framing her beautiful face, her grey eyes watched him closely.

Markos's head was placed in her lap as he lay on a hill top somewhere, Annabeth's fingers stroking his hair softly, concern written clear across her delicate features

Markos noticed the sky next, it was still night but he could see the start of sunrise when he turned his head towards the horizon

"It's almost dawn" he mumbled quietly

Annabeth followed his gaze, knowing that his mind had wondered back to the goddess

"There was nothing you could do Markos" she reassured

Markos tried to sit up but Annabeth held his shoulder "Lay still"

"I made a promise Annabeth" he said wearily

"I know" she answered "But Markos there was nothing that you could have done, not even Zeus has the power to release Hemera, she was imprisoned by primordial gods"

Markos knew she was trying to ease his burden but he did not want to hear what he could or couldn't do, Hemera had done so much for him.

"Markos… there's more" her voice was hesitant

Green eyes looked up at her, waiting for her to continue

She exhaled closing her eyes "When she healed you in Tartarus, she did more than just heal your mortal wounds…" she trailed off as she open her eyes

This time Markos did sit up, he turned and looked Annabeth straight in the eye

"Annabeth… please just tell me" he placed his hands on hers

Annabeth wondered if it was the wisest time to tell him, but he would have found out sooner or later, she should be the one

"She took the markings from your back, she took all your scars from the gods" she got quieter towards the end

"What?" was all Markos could manage… he had to have misheard, he couldn't help but just stare at Annabeth

"Markos?" she said after a long silence, slowly she brought her hand up to his cheek to comfort him, he didn't move for a while and Annabeth was slightly worried she had told him too much

After another long pause he blinked and looked towards the sun which had just peeked over the horizon, the Goddess was released but only to bring the day, later she would be dragged back down and locked away for another night

"It's the way things have to be Markos, the gods all have their duties, some worse than others, you cannot change their fate any more then we can change our own"

"I know" He admitted "I… I just wanted to help her as she helped me"

Markos looked away from the sky and back to Annabeth who was picking at the hem of her shirt again, he watched her for a few moments as he could see her nervous lip biting. He noticed a cut on her neck, he reached over and stroked her cheek, their eyes met

"You came for me" he said smiling at her lovingly "Thank you"

Annabeth cheeks heated slightly under his gaze

"Well how many times have you saved me?" she teased

Markos leaned in and kissed her gently, he pulled back slightly and looked deeply into her eyes

"Always… I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she replied as she moved back in and connected their lips, she couldn't help but smile as his arms wrapped around her and held her close, she moved her hands to his chest, it was a little strange not feeling any scars beneath her fingertips.

Annabeth pulled away first smiling at the son of Ares, who returned it, tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear before stealing another kiss

"Let's go home" he said, he stood and extended his hand to her, she took it and stood with Markos, she couldn't help but look at his newly healed skin

Markos looked around across the landscape, a slight frown forming between his brows

"Err, Annabeth?" he said

She followed his gaze looking for a threat "What's wrong?"

"Where are we?" he asked, trying to determine where they were

Annabeth looked around

"Well… Thalia said we are about two hours east from the cabin" she looked towards the sunrise

Markos smiled down at her, he reached down and entwined their fingers together, she looked back up at him

"Shall we?" he asked leaning down and kissing her on the forehead gently, but before he could step back, hands wrapped around his neck and he was pulled towards Annabeth's soft lips, he wound his arms around waist, lifting her up, feeling a smile against his lips as he spun the both of them around.

Neither of them knew that somewhere high above them, they were being watched by golden eyes, filled with tears of joy, Markos had given her something she thought she had lost long ago, hope. He waved her hands and blight light danced across the day, she made the clouds clear so that the sun could shine strong

"Boreí i méra na lámpsei gia sas kai ta dýo" she whispered as she watched the young demigods who had found each other once again

 **Boreí i méra na lámpsei gia sas kai ta dýo – May the day shine for both of you**


End file.
